Apoteosis: El camino de un héroe
by KageSekai
Summary: Durante una batalla que decidiría el destino de los seres con mayor poder, por culpa de una interferencia, dos personas con una misma identidad terminan acabando en otro mundo donde los héroes existen, ahora, aquellos quienes portaron el nombre de Warlord Persian deberán de salvar al mundo de una misteriosa fuerza mientras buscan terminar su disputa.
1. Prólogo y Capítulo 1

**Prólogo**

Las violentas llamas de hermosos tonos que fueron creadas por la ardua batalla que tuvieron dos fieros adversarios, provocaron la desolación en la tierra donde chocaron sus fuerzas y poderes al máximo, sin nada de vida en lo que una vez fue una hermosa isla de abundante y majestuosa flora y fauna.

Aunque la tierra nunca estuvo habitada en primer lugar y en realidad la tierra no debía de existir, pase a eso existía en esos momentos, después de todo, se podría decir que un dios creo la isla únicamente como el escenario de los dos destinados rivales que pelearían a muerte una vez más.

Así la pelea avanzó demostrando con cada golpe y con cada técnica la fuerza que tenían junto al deseo de poder liquidar a su rival. Ninguno tuvo piedad y ninguno se contuvo durante toda la batalla, tal cosa sería un insulto hacía su rival como para ellos mismos, además, uno no podría vencer sin tener la voluntad de asesinar a quien tenía en frente o moriría.

Al final todo termino con un solo resultado demostrado en una escena que solo el mejor de los artistas tendría derecho a retratar.

Pues de entre todos los cráteres creados y todo el suelo reducido a cenizas habían dos personas quienes se miraban intensamente, no dudarían de acabar la pelea con sus últimos alientos y tampoco durarían para activar su última autoridad.

Uno era un joven de 16 años (en apariencia) quien tenía un alborotado cabello negro cual obsidiana alborotado y salvaje que resaltaba su acanelada piel y sus ojos a juego con su cabello, aunque no era una persona guapa o atractiva como otros hombres, sus facciones regias le hacían resaltar entre algunos otros varones.

Aquel joven era alto y delgado con una complexión torneada y leve musculatura pase a sus años de entrenamiento sin descanso, el cual todavía se resaltaba de su playera azul de manga corta debajo de una camisa blanca desabotonada y un pantalón negro sujeto por un cinturón.

Su rival también joven de apariencia con un año de diferencia. Su cabello era de un negro brillante y hermoso como el mismo azufre mientras su piel era hermosamente pálida resaltando sus ojos negros como perlas de la noche y sus labios rosados, un joven de apariencia andrógina que uno pensaría mucho antes de decidir su género, pues era tan hermoso con sus facciones finas que uno incluso podría pensar que era una niña.

El joven era delgado pero pequeño en estatura y de una complexión débil carente de músculos, usaba una túnica blanca sucia junto a una capa marrón con diversas suciedad que solo acentuaba la belleza de sus facciones, como una hermosa princesa en trajes indignos de su persona.

Aquellos dos rivales eran el último y único rey demonio de la época, Kusanagi Godou, y su rival fue el primer dios con quien comenzó su vida como un rey asesino de dioses así como el dios con quien mejor se llevó, el dios persa de la victoria, Verethragna.

Pero ninguno de los dos se encontraba en verdaderas condiciones adecuadas. El dios patrón de la victoria tenía su cuerpo horrendamente ensangrentado mientras había perdido un brazo, su pierna derecha destrozada con fuerza incluso al partir sus huesos, un violento corte que iba diagonalmente desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el final de la cintura en la zona inferior derecha, pero lo peor de todo fue un agujero en su pecho donde debía de existir el corazón del dios.

Más el rey no estaba en mejores condiciones. Su ropa casi rasgada como si mil cuchillos le hubieran perforado la ropa e incluso la piel por algunos leves cortes, su pierna derecha en un color negro azufre calcinada hasta la extinción junto a la sangre misma, sus ojos y boca chorreando sangre mientras su cuerpo parecí tener todos los huesos rotos o por romperse, demostrando que incluso el arte de respirar, era tan doloroso como el corte de una espada en su cuerpo.

Pero ninguno de los dos pensaba rendirse y ninguno pensaba dejar la victoria en las manos del otros, así comenzaron a cargar poder mientras se miraban y pensaban en que estrategias usar, ambos tenían muchas de sus autoridades selladas y pocas podían utilizar en esos momentos, pero eventualmente eso no sería un problema.

– Has dominado demasiado bien mis autoridades – La hermosa voz como el cálido viento de la primavera dios paso en medio del campo de batalla, donde Verethragna felicitaba a la persona quien le había asesinado en una ocasión – Debo de felicitarte por cumplir nuestra promesa que hicimos hace ya tantos siglos, pues esta batalla es la que llevo esperando desde hace tiempo – Su cuerpo pequeño fue cubierto por una poderosa aura mientras una espada dorada comenzaba a formarse en sus manos.

Godou sonrió con burla ante eso, conocía muy bien el poder de la espada dado que él mismo la había portado en su momento. Conocía lo poderosa y problemática que era esa espada e incluso, fue la primera de las encarnaciones que Verethragna había sellado de las diez que portaba, aunque en el caso del dios era lo mismo.

Kusanagi Godou había apuntado a cancelar las diez formas con las que pelearía en contra de Verethragna y asesinarlo como un mero mortal, pero no lo logro como esperaba de su homólogo persa, así él cargaría todo su poder mágico en la última de sus encarnaciones y sabía que Verethragna no podría detenerle.

– Antes de acabar, contéstame una cosa Verethragna – La fría voz del joven quien apenas podía mantenerse de pie resonó, su voz cansada como si portara oxido en su garganta y le costara hablar fue lo que escucho el dios de la victoria – ¿Esto es lo que tenías planeado desde el inicio?

Verethragna es la deidad persona quien tenía una divinidad clara como señor de la guerra quien porta todas las formas de la victoria, enfrentándose a rivales de inmensos poder y siendo fiel a su nombre y título, se mantuvo eternamente con la victoria.

Si llegase a luchar con hombres, estos serían destruidos por sus poderes abismales, si fueran bestias divinas, serían aplastadas y destrozadas por el mismo en su fiera forma de destrucción, en contra de dioses y campiones, su [Espada Dorada] eliminaría sus autoridades y serían acabados por sus manos, aunque en caso de morir en una batalla, reviviera con los mismos, demostrando así la razón e nunca haber conocido una derrota.

Así continuo ganando y ganando, hasta que eventualmente apareció una duda en su cabeza:

'¿Qué se siente la derrota?'

Tras conocer la victoria en cada una de sus formas tras batallar en contra de cada rival existente, esa duda comenzó a carcomer la mente de aquel que nunca había sido derrotado por nadie. Por ende el dios curioso busco a más rivales con los cuales podría pelear, pero eventualmente el resultado fue escrito por las palabras de dios.

Así el dios continuo ganando cada batalla sin conocer la derrota, pero todo cambiaría cuando una bruja le detuvo en su pelea final con Melgart. Perdiendo sus memorias y actuando como un mortal más en la tierra, fue donde conoció a la persona quien considero como un amigo, esa persona fue Kusanagi Godou.

Aunque el destino avanzaría por la victoria del dios que recobraría sus memorias y se vería forzado a pelear en contra del humano con quien había hecho buenas amistades, pero ya sabía la fuerza de la humanidad y su victoria asegurada… pero en eso conoció la derrota.

Su cuerpo se prendió en llamas blancas pertenecientes a sus poderes y entonces comenzó a reír, pues había encontrado su respuesta al final, más no estaba satisfecho en lo más mínimo, no era lo que había esperado y deseaba algo más. Con eso prometió pelear en contra de su viejo amigo como su rival.

A sí en sus últimos momentos de vida comprendió:

'Solo yo puedo matarme y conocer la derrota'

– La victoria procede de muchas maneras, Godou – Con esas palabras mostró una hermosa sonrisa mientras miraba a su amigo una vez más, pues mientras se recreaba en el reino espiritual, su alma graba en llamas la promesa de volver a pelear.

El rey no dijo nada y sonrió, ambos se alistaban y entonces…

Una brillante luz causo una enorme destrucción en la isla dando final a la batalla entre dos enemigos destinado.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.- Un destino sin fijo.**

El tiempo avanzó como debía según sus acciones, así Godou logro abrir sus ojos sintiendo como su cuerpo se sentía pesado como si fuera un bloque de acero vivo. Sus extremidades se sentían más pesadas que de costumbre y su cuerpo todavía bombeaba su sangre a una temperatura infernal, más la experiencia era de ayuda cuando no le afectaba como lo hacía en sus primeras veces al utilizar su máximo poder.

Parpadeo un par de veces confundido y con un enorme dolor de cabeza, tanto así que llevo su mano derecho pasando entre sus oscuros cabellos e intento calmarse lo suficiente para pensar. Las dudas llenaron su cabeza como muy pocas veces fue posible, aun así se encontró cómodo en la almohada que tenía en eso momentos…

– Así que por fin has despertado de tu letargo, asesino mío – La melodiosa voz que a juego con su rostro andrógino confundiría a cada hombre y mujer resonó con suavidad, como la suave brisa de verano que soplaría en el frío invierno.

Godou noto como justo frente suyo su destinado rival y amigo se encontraba mirándolo con una sonrisa de felicidad y satisfacción hacía abajo, mostrando una mirada que solo pondría una enamorada al cuidar del hombre que juro amar hasta la eternidad.

Repentinamente se sonrojo por esos pensamientos que incluso crearon confusión en su cabeza sabiendo que Verethragna en realidad era un hombre, pero con sus facciones nobles y su aura alrededor de su persona, no se culparía ni a nadie en confundirla con una linda dama que superaba la belleza de cualquiera.

– Sin duda debes de estar cansado de nuestro apasionado final incierto – Perdido en las palabras del dios quien sonaba como una madre en susurros a su hijo para que volviera a descansar, Godou se tensó al sentir una suave y pequeña mano pasando por sus mejillas enrojecidas debido a la confusión de su moral con el dios, pero esas palabras despertaron los recuerdos del asesino de dioses – Si preguntas sobre el resultado, lamento informar que no sé nada de él, todo lo que recuerdo fue una luz que nos cegó cuando íbamos a finalizar.

– Es verdad, ahora lo recuerdo – Aunque su cabeza continuaba difusa en su totalidad sobre los eventos, recordó que estaba por utilizar lo último que le quedaba de poder para derrotar a Verethragna antes de que una luz los cegara – ¿Qué habrá sido eso? – Ya fueran sus años de experiencia como un Campione o simplemente una corazonada, pero dicho evento había despertado el lado más precavido del rey.

Más el joven rey se quedó con una mirada tranquila cuando por fin salió de su sueño.

Con su mente clara pudo notar que todavía se encontraba acostado y que podía apreciar a su rival y amigo mirándolo hacía abajo, mientras su cuerpo descansaba en dura roca po lo que sentía, su cabeza estaba en una delicada y cómoda almohada que evitaba la sensación del duro suelo y para finalizar, su mejilla derecha fue acariciada con dulzura, sonrojándose a más no poder al entender el problema en el que se encontraba.

Con rapidez intento alzar su cuerpo, entendiendo que su cabeza descansaba en los muslos de Verethragna, pero el joven tomo los hombros del rey para acomodarlo una vez más.

– ¿Ve-Verethragna? – Confundido no pudo evitar tartamudear el nombre de su rival destinado a la pelea cuando aprisiono su cuerpo en sus muslos, entonces cuando alzó su mirada todo su rostro se volvió rojo, pues el dios había descendido su rostro.

El espacio entre uno y otro no era más de unos cuantos e incómodos centímetros, con eso algunos de los mechones de Verethragna cayeron tocando su rostro.

Confundido su vista se perdió en los oscuros ojos del dios de la victoria quien se encontraba con un comportamiento muy extraño para el rey.

– A comparación tuya Godou, me he restaurado en su mayoría mientras que tú no has recuperado todo tu poder incluso con el tiempo que has descansado, relájate y recupera todo tu poder para terminar con nuestra disputa – Pase al significado de esas palabras que tenían como solución buscar una batalla nuevamente en contra de ambos, Godou no pudo evitar sino caer encantado con el dios.

Kusanagi Godou era quien mejor conocía al dios de la guerra y sus autoridades dado que, de cierta manera, las compartían entre los dos.

El poder que Verethragna estaba usando era el [joven], la cual creaba un encanto al punto donde una persona totalmente desconocida podría considerar al dios como un amigo de toda la vida al cual nunca diría que no a sus peticiones, un encanto que incluso hipnotizaba a los Campiones como se demostraba en esos momentos, pase a eso, el rey se encontraba extrañado de la actuación del dios.

– El hecho de esas palabras significa que no fallecimos a la vez – Suspiro insatisfecho con el eventual resultado – Incluso llegue a considerar que fue mi victoria y estaba en el mundo astral, el cielo al menos lo aparenta.

Ya acostumbrado al mundo donde los dioses abandonaron sus actos de herejía y se volvieron residentes del mundo astral, el reino entre la vida y la inmortalidad, la entidad conocida como Campione podría entrar de diversas maneras a dicho reino donde uno debía de moverse al pensar al lugar donde deseaba estar, el cielo colorido con tonos oscuros fue un paisaje que se podría encontrar en dicho lugar.

Aunque en realidad para Godou no fue una victoria y dicho pensamiento fue negado apenas apareció en su cabeza.

Ya fuera por el tiempo que ha pasado como la manifestación de la victoria en todas sus formas o simplemente instinto, Godou había aprendido a diferenciar entre una victoria como una derrota y cuando considero el final como su victoria, algo en su interior le indico que no era eso, aunque tampoco se sentía como si hubiera sido derrotado.

Posiblemente Verethragna se sintiera de la misma manera que él, aunque sus palabras colisionaron en su cabeza durante unos leves segundos.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí? – Rendido debido a la fuerza monstruosa del pequeño niño de cabellos negros, Godou cuestiono al dios cuando había entendido que se encontraba durante un tiempo en dicho y extraño mundo.

El dios, para satisfacción de Godou, regreso su cabeza al cielo mientras llevaba su dedo índice derecho a sus rosados labios y pensaba, mostrando una vez más lo hermoso que era el dios incluso entre la suciedad de alrededor.

Sus ojos entrecerrados y su mirada perdida en el infinito del lugar, sus labios suavemente abiertos y su cabello brillando como si fuera bañado por brillantina, una imagen que sin duda ningún hombre podría resistir, aunque incorrectamente el patrón de la imagen era un hombre en vez de una doncella a la cual uno podría devorar.

Así con unos simples segundos Verethragna observo una vez más a su asesino con una dulce sonrisa.

– En tiempo humano diría que hemos estado un alrededor de 8 días – La respuesta del dios quien pensó en un cálculo rápido asombraron al joven rey demonio.

¿Había estado descansando durante 8 días seguidos?

– Yo me desperté una vez paso un día entero recuperando una gran parte de mi poder, pero eventualmente el hecho de que hayas perfeccionado tanto mis autoridades se demuestra en el tiempo que tarde para recuperar el poder que tengo ahora, pero incluso eso va para ti Godou, salvo por tus autoridades solares todavía hay muchas otras autoridades que no se han liberado de mi espada – Su risa al finalizar su explicación fue con el sonido del "Ufufufu" mientras parecía satisfecho por sus acciones en contra de su poderoso rival.

Kusanagi Godou no deseaba aceptar el hecho de que Verethragna tenía razón cuando no podía sentir más allá de unas cuantas autoridades activas, muchas de ellas eran habilidades pasivas fuera del combate que no fueron selladas por el dios persa al verlas como habilidades inútiles.

Suspirando en rendición entendía que no tenía más que descansar para poder utilizar nuevamente sus autoridades para su revancha, donde uno de los dos moriría eventualmente.

Aunque ninguno estaba en desacuerdo con eso y eran más sigilosos con respecto a la victoria, dado que para ambos, la victoria se había convertido en todo una maldición.

Verethragna fue el patrón de la victoria quien la conformaba al cambiar de forma en cada pelea y como su divinidad decía, fue aquel que nunca conoció la derrota ni una sola vez en la vida. Esa fue la razón principal de salir al reino mortal donde se enfrentaría en contra de otros dioses herejes, reyes asesinos de dioses o encontrar un humano con quien poder batallar en todo su esplendor.

Eventualmente todas las batallas que tuvo fueron con sus victorias absolutas que no mostraban duda de ellas… nunca hubo una señal de haber podido perder.

Pero su salvación llego mediamente con Godou al cual había conocido tras un choque contra Melgart, siendo perforado por su autoridad que lo catalogo como un pecador. Aquel evento pensó dio fin a su búsqueda de la victoria, pero no se sintió satisfecho con eso.

No había peleado con su máximo poder ni esplendor, no había chocado espadas con su rival y no sintió el calor y pasión recorrer su cuerpo como había imaginado sería la batalla que diera final a su existencia en la tierra… no podía aceptar eso y por eso hizo la promesa de reencontrarse con Godou para terminar lo que habían empezado.

Para Kusanagi Godou fue su vida como un Campione y sus longeva existencia lo que causaba el odio hacía la victoria y el deseo de una derrota, que para cualquier Campione sería la muerte de su persona en medio de una batalla digna de sus más fieros instintos.

Pase a su apariencia llevaba muchos años existiendo en el mundo, muchos más de los que algunas habría considerado.

La autoridad del joven no solo otorgaba una enorme carisma al portador y la capacidad de obtener y dar protección divina, también realizaba una función de mantener eternamente joven al portador de dicha autoridad para que continuara peleando en cada guerra que necesitara al dios de la victoria, por eso incluso Verethragna parecía ser muy joven siendo una entidad mayor a él.

Claro que en un inició parecía ser algo bueno, Erica y las demás utilizarían su magia para ser jóvenes como Lucretia y pasar su vida juntos hasta el final del tiempo, pero eso no fue más que una ilusión.

El tiempo era el único enemigo que no pudo vencer.

Erica era buena con la magia pero no al nivel de Liliana, hacer el conjuro para mantener su cuerpo joven fue algo que no logro hacer en su plenitud, su vida fue la más corta de entre todas sus esposas, fue la primera a quien conoció y la primera con quien se despidió.

Yuri le siguió en ese camino, su cuerpo fue muy débil que al final no logro avanzar mucho, eventualmente tomo el camino de la princesa Alice creando cuerpos de plasma pero su muerte llego en cama, con un último beso.

Ena quien se mantuvo a su lado mucho más tiempo que las dos anteriores, su cuerpo bendecido por los dioses le ayudo a mantenerse viva durante un largo periodo de tiempo, pero lo divino no iba con una joven, muriendo cuando su corazón y órganos no podrían contener la fuerza que no le permanecía.

La última de sus amantes fue Liliana, la bruja y caballera más leal del rey.

Gracias a la sangre de bruja había logrado vivir con él mucho más tiempo que incluso Ena, ella domino el hechizo de la juventud manteniéndose joven y hermosa, pero el hechizo solo servía para su exterior, ya no era tan rápida como antes ni tenía tantas energías, pero ella no era un Campione y eventualmente fue mucho consumo de magia, pero al menos vivió felizmente su vida con su amado rey.

Cerrando los ojos en su última luna llena, el mismo día donde se aceptaron con amor.

Con eso Kusanagi Godou comenzó a vivir una vida solitaria alejada de las civilizaciones viviendo vació, perdido en la existencia.

Eventualmente sus hermanas y más cercanas amantes fueron de ayuda, Luo Hao quien fue su hermana en ley, Madame Aisha quien fue su hermana menor auto proclamada y Annie Charlton quien fue su mejor amiga.

Aunque eventualmente él fue el último de los Campiones en la actualidad.

– Ser 'El señor de la guerra persa' es totalmente un infierno – Aunque no sabía cómo reaccionaría su contraparte divina con dicho comentario, Godou miro al niño iluminado por el sol que miraba el vasto reino colorido con una mirada complicada – Realmente esperaba otro resultado.

La soledad y perder a cada ser vivo que amo fue un veneno muy duro para su persona, sin nada en el mundo por el cual vivir, busco la muerte cada que existiera la oportunidad. Peleaba día y noche con cada dios con el que se topara, eventualmente se volvió tan fuerte que la mayor parte de sus autoridades restringidas eran casi libres de ellas, las encarnaciones de la victoria fue una de ellas.

Pero como Verethragna en su momento, la victoria siempre le acompaño a todos lados y eso fue una espada de doble filo, pues con cada victoria, se hacía más fuerte y menos capaz de encontrar la muerte.

– Lo sé mejor que nadie, Godou – Él busco lo mismo simplemente por sentí algo nuevo que solo la victoria, buscaba algo que diera un nuevo significado a su eterna lucha… o tal vez a alguien.

El dios comenzó a tararear, mientras su mano continúo con su trabajo con el rey demonio que descansaba en sus muslos, todo eso junto a la autoridad de la juventud provoco sueño en el joven rey, quien se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo plácidamente.

* * *

El tiempo avanzó cuando Verethragna había recuperado todo su poder, Godou todavía se encontraba con sus autoridades en recuperación demostrando la diferencia entre las espadas doradas de ambos, pero no era el momento de compararse o de siquiera pensar en una batalla decisiva.

Los dos rivales dieron un alto al fuego para poder investigar adecuadamente el lugar donde se encontraban como lo que podría haber alrededor. Si eran los únicos seres vivos en dicho lugar o si podrían encontrar un camino hacía su mundo, aunque eso no era algo sencillo y Godou lo sabía por años de experiencia ya fuera por Aisha o dioses relacionados con las travesuras.

– Pero sin duda este lugar es irreal – El espacio a sus alrededores formado por brillantes colores oscuros y opacos, junto a grandes cantidades de tierra flotando se encontraban rodeando cada parte del lugar – No puedo activar ninguna autoridad que pueda sacarnos de aquí tampoco.

– Las autoridades relacionadas a viajes de un punto a otro se activan cuando tienes la imagen clara del lugar deseado, en un mundo donde no sabemos que existe, esas autoridades son inútiles en su mayoría – Comentando acerca de las acciones que Godou había tomado según sus palabras, Verethragna comentó sobre el problema principal.

No fue una sorpresa para Godou que Verethragna supiera ese tipo de cosas en primer lugar, hubiera sido más sorprendente que no supiera nada con respecto a ese tema.

Aunque Kusanagi Godou haya existido por un muy largo periodo de tiempo en el mundo, no indicaba que su conocimiento fuera diferente al que tenía cuando se había convertido en un Campione. Tenía un mejor control de la magia eso era verdad, pero no tenía un gran conocimiento de las cosas mágicas como Verethragna o cualquier otro dios relacionado a la magia o conocimiento, aunque todavía sabia usar sus autoridades a un nivel asombroso.

Cerró los ojos suavemente para percibir la entrada de aire para el uso del viento como transporte, pero nada sucedía incluso con su mente concentrada en esa única tarea. Pero había notado cambios en el mundo donde se encontraban, distorsiones por micro-segundos que daban pauta a una variación en el espacio, si usaba el tiempo adecuado podría ir a una salida, pero él no conocer nada podría evocar una tierra llena de dioses con los cuales batallar.

Repentinamente una sensación comenzó a invadir su cuerpo con fuerza, una emoción que sentía cada que se encontraba con un rival y no provenía del dios de la victoria con quien se encontró antes, pues la emoción provenía de un oponente tan fuerte que ni en toda su corta existencia podría competir.

– ¿Eres tú quien trae estas desagradables emociones a una? – Una voz linda pero monótona se formó en su espalda dónde provenía un poder inmenso que parecía expandirse infinitamente, una entidad cuyo poder se mostraba con sus palabras sencillas.

Girando sobre su espalda encontró a la dueña de la voz.

Una pequeña dama de infantil apariencia de un hermoso cabello negro como la Infinita oscuridad que caía hasta los muslos resaltando su pálida pero hermosa piel y sus brillantes ojos a juego con su cabello, de facciones finas y muy hermosas que podrían hacer que uno le admirara por la eternidad. Un traje de lolita gótica fue lo que cubría su cuerpo en pleno desarrollo, aunque Godou sabía que esa forma no era más que una fachada.

Su madre adoptiva Pandora también pasaba su tiempo como una niña cuando podría tomar la forma de un adulto joven, más Godou podía sentir que la serpiente frente a sus ojos superaba por muchísimo a su madre en termino de poder y magia, incluso él no se sentía alistado para poder batallar en contra de ella.

Menos en su estado actual.

Escuchando a sus más básicos instintos dio un salto hacia atrás para agarrar distancia entre su persona y la hermosa niña, sin despegar sus ojos de ella para evitar que hiciera algo raro como un ataque sorpresivo.

La niña no se movió, ni siquiera se encontraba emocionada o algo, simplemente se quedó observando al joven quien inteligente mente se había alejado.

– ¿Quién eres? – Al sentir el poder nacer de la persona frente suya, Godou sentía la curiosidad de aquella entidad divina quien compartía rasgos de un ancestro divino, pero su poder y presencia era totalmente la de una diosa.

La niña ladeo la cabeza en señal de mostrar su confusión ante la duda del hombre frente a sus hermosos ojos carentes de vida, analizó a la persona frente a sus ojos sintiendo una emoción recorrer su cuerpo hasta su corazón, el cual latía tan fuertemente con cada segundo que lo miraba más de cerca.

– Me han nombrado por incontables formas, pero Ophis es como llaman a una por los más jóvenes de la era – Sin miedo respondió a la duda del varón cuando este poco a poco liberaba poder, la nombrada como Ophis sonrió al sentirlo – Veamos si puedes entretener al **_Uroboros_** – Comentó con su voz apagada mientras con hambre lamió sus labios en señal de querer tanto como su rival la pelea entre ambos, pero entonces Ophis había notado algo ante el varón.

Sus ojos perdieron levemente su brillo como si se hubieran convertido en cristal, un aura dorada que enarcaba la última de las encarnaciones de la victoria se estaba activado para conocer la historia del dios quien había aparecido frente de ellos.

– 'Una serpiente que come su cola para representar el inicio y fin de todo. Creada para basarse en lo limites que se desconocen, la representación de lo infinito como de la sabiduría junto al control vida y la muerte… la serpiente más fuerte del mundo y los mitos….' – Su voz monótona como si alguien hablara en su lugar dando esa información, cuando repentinamente todo eso había terminado y se encontró liberado como confundido.

– ¿Así que conoces mis origines? – Dando un paso hacia atrás noto como nuevamente la pequeña niña se encontraba flotando frente a su rostro junto a una mano extendida hacía su rostro, congelando su cuerpo y acciones debido al peligro de muerte, pase a eso una sonrisa de emoción comenzaba a nacer en su rostro – ¿Supongo que deseas una batalla? – La pequeña niña libero poder mágico de increíble manera.

La energía que emanaba era sin duda la más poderosa que haya sentido en mucho tiempo, su cuerpo sintió los recuerdos de su batalla en contra del príncipe Rama con quien había batallado utilizando su máximo potencial en sus peleas. La imagen de aquel apuesto príncipe choco con la hermosa niña pero solo una cosa permaneció en ambas imágenes, una sonrisa que demostraba el deseo de batallar en contra de un rival preciado para ambos.

– Todavía no estoy recuperado, pero si tanto deseas una pelea – Aceptando el deseo de combatir contra el rival frente a sus ojos, un aura dorada cubrió su cuerpo mientras la imagen astral de un sol de piedra se formó en su espalda.

Así la niña de oscuros cabellos junto al varón se miraron fijamente liberando el poder que había en el interior de ambos desde un inició, sus reflejos vistos desde el brillo del otro con el varón demostrando no un deseo de batalla, sino una lujuria por la misma.

Como si aquella mirada y aquel poderoso sentimiento de satisfacción fueran como una gripe contagiosa, la linda niña curveo sus labios dulcemente en una sonrisa de deseo para enfrentarse a quien podría darle una entretenida batalla. Su cuerpo emano un aura que nunca antes había tenido ni recordaba tener, los dos se alistaron…

– Lamento interrumpir su apasionada mirada de un par de amantes en un acalorado reencuentro, pero ese **hombre** es _mío_ – Interviniendo repentinamente entre los dos rivales, una voz sonó a espaldas de Ophis junto a un corto filo en la parte trasera del cuello.

Verethragna había aparecido en el campo donde los dos nuevos combatientes se encontraban, la serpiente sintió nuevamente una emoción en su cuerpo que emanaba de la punta del arma que la estaba tocando. Sin un corte estaba lastimando su interior e incluso por muy raro que fuera para ella, parecía estar perdiendo su poder parcialmente.

En un parpadeo Uroboros había desaparecido de la hoja del dios y alzado la vista, la espada estaba justo frente a su nariz sin tocarla, donde los dos dioses se miraron.

Godou quien se encontró a lo lejos en esos momentos aprecio la forma en que dos dioses se miraban antes de una batalla, no fue una escena nueva en su vida ni nada por el estilo, pero en esos momentos no podía decir quien ganaría entre las dos deidades que estaban una frente a la otra, pues uno representaba el infinito y el otro la eterna victoria.

– Conque es aquí donde te encontrabas, Ophis – Una nueva voz resonó en el vació inexplorado.

Godou con movimientos rápidos saltó hacía atrás las veces suficientes para escapar de misiles de un tono blanco llenos de energía, Verethragna con un solo salto se alejó de la diosa cuando cuatro entidades nuevas llegaron donde la fiesta comenzaba a suceder.

Kusanagi Godou frunció el ceño levemente cuando su cuerpo comenzó a sentir más y más la emoción de la pelea, sus instintos advirtiéndole acerca de las amenazas que se encontraban cerca suya fueron nítidos pero notorios, demostrando la presencia de algo divino pero no tan poderoso como para igualarlo.

La ventana de humo comenzó a desaparecer lentamente revelando a las cuatro figuras.

Un joven varón de castaños cabellos peinado hacía atrás con una corona de laurel dorada en su frente con unos ojos castaños y de una piel levemente bronceada, tenías rasgos finos pero se notaba su actitud relajada y traviesa como la de un niño. Su cuerpo bien trabajado sin musculo innecesarios cubierto por un peto rojo con bordes dorados unidos a dos hombreras que caían en guantes de cuero y armadura, un pantalón negro con unos escudos laterales junto a unas botas de tono rojo, lo más llamativo fue el bastón largo en su mano.

A su lado un joven de rasgos caucásicos de un largo cabello rubio con un largo mechón cayendo del lado derecho de su rostro mientras otro pasaba por la zona superior hacía el centro de la frente cubierta por el flequillo del mismo mientras sus ojos se resaltaban detrás de sus gafas, aquel varón era verdaderamente apuesto a un nivel sorprendente que casi lograba alcanzar a Doni. Su cuerpo delgado cubierto por un traje fino negro con bordes azul como una corbata del mismo color, una espada con un mango dorado y de un gran poder.

A la izquierda de la niña una joven de unos 19 años quien tenía un cabello de un hermoso color negro con dos largos mechones a los lados de su cara mientras se recogía la parte trasera formando un círculo, sus ojos de un tono dorado intenso junto a su blanca piel resaltaban la belleza de la joven. Su cuerpo curvilíneo como un reloj de arena cubierto por un kimono negro con finales rojos atados por un obi dorado mientras que su gran busto provocaba que cayera, lo más curioso de la dama fueron dos hermosas colas negras danzando junto a dos largas orejas de gato.

La última persona como la más fuerte y por mucho, fue la que más llamó la atención de Godou.

Una chica alta de un largo cabello platino con largos mechones de cabello que conformaban su flequillo mientras sus ojos de un bello color plateado resaltaban su piel blanca que desconocía la luz del sol, su rostro era fascinantemente hermoso con una mirada seria y determinada como poderosa y dominante. Su cuerpo delgado y curvilíneo era atrayente como nada más. Su busto de gran tamaño que resaltaba de su playera verde que iba bajo una chaqueta negra, un pantalón negro con la zona central roja con una cadena atada alrededor de la cintura.

Aquella dama no solo era hermosa y poderosa, Godou podía sentir una mezcla de poderes que había causado sin interés en aquella persona.

– ¿Quiénes son ellos? – La dama de platinos cabellos observo a la pequeña niña justo en su espalda, la diosa serpiente miro de reojo a la mujer antes de pasar su vista a las dos entidades divinas.

– No lo sé – Respondió con tranquilidad y sin problemas – Pero son fuertes eso lo sé – Incluso sin haber combatido en contra de alguno de los dioses, la serpiente sintió el terrorífico poder de la espada dorada que intento cortar su divinidad – Muy fuertes – Su deseo de batalla había despertado tras milenios de nunca sentir algo como eso, deseaba pelear en contra de ellos incluso sabiendo que era su victoria.

– Es así – La chica divertida con las palabras de la diosa sonrió en emoción mirando al varón como a su compañero o compañera, no sabía identificar el sexo del más joven – Veamos que tanto si se encuentran en la brecha dimensional sin protección.

Los dioses de la victoria confundidos con las palabras de la doncella sobre su locación, ambos sintieron sus instintos despertar en un parpadeo.

Verethragna alzó su mano para con su dedo índice detener el avance del bastón mágico que portaba el joven de apariencia traviesa, el cual empleaba una enorme fuerza para poder mover a su rival quien ni se inmutaba, solo se quedó parado con su único dedo deteniendo el poderoso pilar capaz de sostener los océanos.

Obviamente esa fuerza anormal no provenía de un humano común y corriente, la segunda encarnación de Verethragna fue la del [Toro con Cuernos de Oro] que daba al usuario el poder de cargar el peso del cielo.

Así Verethragna tomo el bastón para girar y lanzarla junto a su usuario hacía el otro lado, entonces tomo su espada girando para detener el corte que provenía del varón rubio, las espadas chocaron entre sí creando una onda de choque que movió el polvo debajo de Verethragna, más el dios sonreía deteniendo la espada con facilidad mientras su rival parecía temblar al usar su fuerza.

El dios con un simple movimiento de la espada, el cuerpo del varón observo como su rival se encontraba a una enorme distancia suya mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a doler.

El caballero y el joven mono se levantaron tomando sus armas para observar al niño quien se mostraba tranquilo, sonrió divertido antes de hacer una provocación para que se acercaran a él.

Godou observo a lo lejos como su contraparte divina se divertía en contra de los dos poseedores de armas, entonces saltó de su lugar esquivando nuevamente disparos de energía junto a lo que parecía ser llamas demoníacas, entonces alzó su mirada para observar en el cielo a las dos damas de majestuosa apariencia.

– Mientras que Arthur y Bikou se entretiene con tu amigo, nosotros seremos tus oponentes – La mujer de platinos cabellos agregó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en cara – Adelante Kuroka.

– Como digas, Vali – La nekomata asintió a las órdenes de su compañera.

Así la nombrada como Kuroka recubrió su cuerpo con un aura blanca mientras en su espalda se materializo una extraña figura negra donde comenzaron a formarse flamas de un tono blanco azulado, las cuales fueron disparadas en contra de su persona.

Más para el joven rey demonio dichos misiles se movían a una velocidad lenta dejando que pudiera esquivarlas incluso sin el uso de sus autoridades, aunque tampoco le afectarían si alguno de ellos le golpeara.

-Pelea de Verethragna-

Bikou y Arthur se encontraron levemente adoloridos debido a la última acción del dios contra el cual se enfrentaban, asombrados de su fuerza física como del poder de la espada que choco en contra de sus ataques.

Arthur tomo su espada y la alzó frente a su rival fijando su vista en aquel joven de encantadora apariencia, Bikou por su parte comenzó a girar el bastón de poder que pertenecía a su familia con una sonrisa de emoción.

Verethragna ni se había inmutado ni molestado en lo más mínimo ante las acciones de los seres con sangre divina diluida por sus venas, alzo su espada dorada y detuvo al portador de un arma sagrada con la punta de la misma. Su rival estaba asombrado por tal habilidad y fuerza que portaba, le restó importancia a las reacciones del mismo aburrido de su rival, su deseo de pelea solo le pertenecía a un solo hombre en el mundo.

Las memorias de sus encuentros y batallas prendieron la llama en su alma deseoso de esos eventos una vez más, sus ojos que demostraban una interna paz fueron borrados y cambiados por una lujuria sin control junto a un deseo sin igual por complacer su espíritu de lucha. Así su cuerpo rodeado de un hermoso manto dorado cuyo calor era la misma que del sol, no perdería su tiempo en contra de un rival que no lo entretuviera y únicamente se fijará en su meta.

Bikou quien se encontraba en movimiento espero para quedar en el punto ciego del dios y atacar, su instinto como guerrero indicaba que el adversario no sería derrotado con una técnica tan limpia y pura como la de Arthur, sino una más tramposa y sucia digna de un animal cazando a su presa como él había sido entrenado.

Su bastón de poder, la Ruyi Jingu Bang estaba por tocar el punto del cuello donde dejaría inconsciente al dios de un golpe, cuando un repentino viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente como un tornado dando paso a un fuerte vendaval, así los dos guerreros fueron enviados a volar como si fueran las hojas de un árbol que caía lentamente tras fuertes lluvias.

Los compañeros de batalla miraron como el vendaval fue creado por el dios, pues los vientos que debían de ser inexistentes en aquel reino comenzaron a rodear al joven suavemente en esos momentos.

Los dos estaban comprendiendo de poco a poco la enorme brecha de poder que había entre los dos usuarios de armas en contra del joven.

– Parece que solos pero unidos no será una buena estrategia – Bikou comentó mientras había llegado a un lado de Arthur a una velocidad asombrosa – Si queremos vencerlo, debemos de pelear los dos unidos – Miró de reojo a su compañero quien apretó el mango de su espada en silencio.

Y aunque muchos considerarían eso como una negativa, Bikou conocía lo suficientemente bien a Arthur para entender que era su forma de, a regañadientes, aceptar su opción.

Los dos guerreros no dudarían en liquidar a su adversario, una pelea sin instinto asesino en contra de un oponente tan fuerte será ridículo y muy peligroso por lo que habían visto. Arthur se lanzó rectamente con su espada bien sujeta y alistando un corte en diagonal ascendente, Bikou fue tras él aumentando su fuerza como la magia dentro de su bastón de poder.

Verethragna solo observo la inútil resistencia de los débiles quienes pensaban que podían vencer, pero su cuerpo emanaba un aura divina que calentaba su cuerpo a más no poder, todo por culpa de los recuerdos de sus encuentros con "esa" persona…

Desde el tiempo que se encontraba restaurando su cuerpo para poder enfrentar a su gran adversario, Verethragna nunca dejo de pensar en Godou ni un minuto. Desde su primer encuentro hasta cuando volvieron a verse en el territorio de la diosa del destino, para su ser no le era posible olvidar al rey quien tomo su vida como el dios de la victoria y deseaba poder enfrentarlo una vez más para saber cómo hubiera sido la pelea si Godou hubiera tenido el poder de un dios en ese entonces.

Fue interesante saber que terminarían en otro mundo.

Pero su cuerpo no se sentiría satisfecho ni su lujuria se calmaría a menos que se enfrentará cara a cara con su destinado rival, por lo cual terminaría todo en un solo movimiento.

Los descendientes de lo divino se acercaban a su rival con la idea de vencer en la batalla, pero entonces, una sombra enorme comenzó a mostrarse de la nada.

Los dos se detuvieron al instante debido a la enorme presión que provenía de la inmensa sombra que se estaba produciendo, así el chico bajo la vista con los ojos cerrados dejando que su poder se liberara de poco a poco, los héroes retrocedieron mientras sentían la muerta acariciar su cuerpo.

Verethragna levantó la vista con sus ojos brillando en un tono dorado oscuro mientras respiraba profundamente y entonces, lanza una bomba sónica que mando a volar a sus rivales quienes por pura suerte lograron escapar del ataque.

Bikou y Arthur se levantaron cada uno de un lado diferente para mirar como la zona donde se encontraban había desaparecido.

Sus ojos se abrieron con miedo notando que la brecha que habían imaginado no era nada comparado con la verdad.

Explosiones resonaron de la otra batalla.

-Pelea de Godou-

Godou se había mantenido esquivando las constantes bolas de fuego y energía que mandaban sus rivales, no tenía ni tiempo para dar algún cántico para activar sus autoridades o hechizos de nivel bajo, frunció el ceño ante ello notando como las entidades demoníacas parecían satisfechos con aquel resultado.

– Es rápido – Comentó Vali con una sonrisa de emoción en su cara – Aunque su fuerza no parece ser mucha si solo esquiva, ahora preferiría pelear en contra del rival de Arthur y Bikou – Sus ojos pasaron al joven quien había invocado a un poderoso vendaval que alejo a sus compañeros de su cercanía – ¿Tal vez deba de ir a apoyarlos? – Se cuestionó a sí mismo no importándole una respuesta ajena.

– No lo subestimaría si fuera tu Vali – Ante las palabras de la líder del grupo, la hermosa mujer gato quien continuó con sus ataques contra el varón comento con un tono serio raro de ella, cosa llamó la atención de su compañera.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso Kuroka? – Confundida e interesada en esas palabras, Vali escucho a Kuroka mientras como ella, continuaba su ráfaga de ataques en contra de su rival.

– ¿De verdad crees que una persona débil podría esquivar tanto mis ataques como los tuyos con esa simpleza? – Vali observo una vez más a Godou quien no escapaba por los pelos sino con movimientos cortos que no gastaran energías – Los demonios son entidades muy engreídas mientras que los dragones son demasiados orgullosos como para escuchar sus instintos más primitivos, pero incluso Albion debe de saberlo… esa persona tiene una fuerza inimaginable… y será el padre de mis hijos – Su lujuria escapo de sus labios mientras analizaba al hombre frente a ella.

Vali a quien no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el tema de descendencia de Kuroka observo a su rival una vez más, la fuerza de esa persona era desconocida e incluso que Albion lo supiera…

– **[Kuroka habla con la razón Vali]** – Sorpresivamente el dragón en su interior concordaba con la hermosa Nekomata – **[Esa entidad está a un nivel que ni el actual Sekiryutei podría siquiera intentar igualar, su nivel es el mismo que incluso el panteón Grecorromano o el Nórdico juntos, es posible que solo no haya atacado por que sea necesario algo que no tiene tiempo de realizar al esquivar… aunque también hay algo en mi instinto que dice que pase lo que pase, no te debes dejar vencer por nada en el mundo]** – Esa última advertencia provoco un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

Vali dejo de disparar mirando al varón quien alzó la vista, los dos dejaron de disparar y entonces la peli platina comenzó a descender.

Kuroka quien estaba en lo alto de una montaña también descendía con movimientos ágiles dignos de un gato descendió junto a Vali para mirar al joven con quien habían estado batallando.

– ¿Supongo que esto es el final de la pelea? – Quien realizo la duda fue el rey demonio portador de la autoridad de la victoria hacía las dos hermosas damas, aunque no parecía que ese fuera el caso en realidad.

– Simplemente decidimos cambiar el estilo de combate – Vali respondió cuando dos hermosas alas metálicas de un hermoso color blanco salieron de su espalda.

Apenas salieron las alas blancas con un azul espectral en la espalda de Vali, Kusanagi Godou pudo sentir el deseo de batalla nacida de sus autoridades de acero y eso indicaba el poder de un dragón proveniente de las alas.

– **Vanishing Dragon: Balance Breake** – Una poderosa voz resonó de las alas cuando una armadura blanca con leves toques dorados comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo de la mujer.

Godou pudo sentir el gran poder que había en dicha armadura como la presencia de un poderoso dragón blanco, un adversario que sin duda podría dar una pelea interesante a un Campione joven y que fuera aprendiendo el uso de sus poderes…

Lamentablemente para ellos, Godou no lo era.

A penas noto el poder de sus rivales sabía que era lo mejor en contra de ellos y por ende un aura de un tono blanco con estelas doradas comenzaron a reunirse en su cuerpo, las dos hermosas mujeres se sorprendieron cuando repentinamente una armadura se formó con un casco abierto en su rostro para distinguirlo.

No era diferente a una armadura de le edad media pero contaba con imágenes de un hermoso sol creado por oro blanco alrededor del pecho con tallados de fuego dorado, aquella armadura no era una autoridad sino que fue un regalo de los Dwarf de una dimensión diferente en sus constantes viajes como rey que se representaba al final de las eras, una armadura que ayudaba a su portador con una defensa cercana al cuerpo de acero pero sin ser tan poderosa, además de que se reparaba y usaba el fuego del sol como potenciador.

Vali y Kuroka sintieron el inmenso poder que emanaba la armadura incluso a la distancia donde se encontraban, pero eso solo incremento el deseo de batalla en contra de su rival.

Kuroka fue la primera en moverse a una velocidad asombrosa que parecía haber desaparecido en un simple parpadeo, pero Godou logro esquivar un golpe que había sido enviada por la Nekomata, más el rey quien había pasado años entrenando bajo la tutela de su amada hermana jurada antes de que ella falleciera pudo ver esos movimientos incluso sin haber tenido la vista de un Campione, por lo cual pudo observar la defensa abierta de su agresor.

Con un movimiento sencillo pero a una enorme velocidad, Godou golpeo el estómago de Kuroka y la mando a volar solamente con la fuerza de una palmada, entonces alzó su brazo deteniendo el golpe que provenía de la nombrada como Vali, más Godou pudo sentir como su cuerpo tembló incluso con su armadura ocultando su cuerpo.

Vali sonrió debajo de la máscara sabiendo que su golpe no había sido considerado un fracaso… cuando de repente sus ojos se encontraron con los oscuros colores de la grieta dimensional antes de sentir que su cuerpo choco contra el suelo dolorosamente y su armadura se había destruido en su totalidad.

Godou quien miró eso se encontraba limpiando el polvo de su armadura cuando había utilizado una de las técnicas más fuertes de su hermana jurada, [Aullido del Tigre, Rugido del Dragón] en Vali para demostrar su poder.

Kuroka corrió a donde su líder para ayudarla a levantarse, entonces ambas miraron a su rival cuando sus instintos comenzaron a gritar de miedo.

Una poderosa explosión sónica fue lanzada en su dirección y con un poder con el cual serían fácilmente eliminados, pero entonces un poderoso viento comenzó a protegerlas del avance de la técnica que luchaba creando leves explosiones alrededor, entonces una fuerza de un tono oscuro apareció cuando toda magia fue eliminada por Ophis.

Con unos segundo Bikou junto con Arthur llegaron donde Kuroka y Vali sorprendidas del estado de ambas, Godou había eliminado su armadura entendiendo que la batalla había finalizado por el momento y un viento suave lo golpeo cuando Verethragna apareció a su costado.

– ¿Es suficiente o debemos de combatir más? – Godou fue quien habló entre el grupo de demonios y el dúo divino, sus ojos pasando de la hermosa peli platina a la diosa infantil.

– Aunque una dejaría que pelearas a gusto en contra de estos niños, un enemigo molesto no parece feliz del ruido por la batalla y es mejor retirarse… todavía no tengo el poder para recuperar el silencio – Sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa divertida de sus propias palabras ante el destino que todavía esperaba.

Godou y Verethragna se encontraban confundidos hasta que…

[Pulsación] [Emoción] [Palpitar]

Sus cuerpo sintieron un inmenso poder que en sus vidas pudieron haber intentado igualar, los demonios miraron con sorpresa y terror la espalda de los dioses y estos a regañadientes debido al poder y presencia de la fuerza miraron detrás suya, lamentándose en esos momentos.

Un inmenso dragón de un cuerpo totalmente rojo de más de cien metros de altura y una cantidad estúpidamente grande de longitud, pero lo monstruoso de esa persona era el poder que emanaba que incluso dejaba en vergüenza a Ophis para sorpresa de ambos dioses.

– ¿Qué diablos es esa cosa? – Centrado la imagen del dragón dormido, Godou no pudo apartar ni un segundo la vista de aquellas hermosas escamas rojas tan intensas como un apasionado fuego, una lujuria que en su vida entera como Campione había experimentado comenzaba a ganar su mente deseoso de pelear con cada gota de su fuera para demostrar supremacía incluso sabiendo que perdería.

Su cuerpo comenzó a emanar magia a un nivel absurdo que provoco que Vali y Kuroka se enfadaran sabiendo que su rival ni se había esforzado en ellas, aunque eso causo más interés en Kuroka por llevar su descendencia… incluso hablar con una "conocida" suya con iguales pensamientos.

– El dragón entre dragones – Una respuesta salió de la fémina voz de la serpiente en forma infante – El emperador rojo que gobierna sobre la supremacía del sueño, _Great Red_ – El desprecio al nombrarlo fue notorio junto a sus ojos afilados como si deseara poder atacar en contra de su rival.

Más Ophis había utilizado un nombre divino en frente de un dios cuya encarnación necesitaba del poder de un nombre, entones los ojos de Godou se perdieron de un tono brillante como el vidrio mientras recibía imágenes y las palabras se formaron, la última encarnación y su identidad como Warlord estaban deseando ser invocados.

– _'Poderosas y elocuentes son estas palabras encantadas ¡Ya que son poderosas y traen la victoria, acudan a mi mandato en contra de mil enemigos!'_ – Palabras de poder fueron cantadas con fuerza y en su mano una espada dorada fue creada por el conocimiento en su cabeza, su cuerpo rodeado por el aura que solo el verdadero señor de la guerra podría dar nacimiento.

Verethragna quien fue la única entidad capaz de invocar un poder como ese se impresiono de gran manera.

El dios de la victoria sabía muy bien que Godou no era un simple joven incluso desde la primera vez que se vieron, había olvidado su seguridad y pensado en otros cuando se encontró en la escena de un grupo de personas con quienes solo interactuó unos instantes y fue a salvarlos sin pensar en nada más, todo con su cuerpo débil y sin fuerza todavía había pensado en salvarlos sin importarle el Jabalí que todo lo destruía.

Para Verethragna, Kusanagi Godou era una persona destinada a dejar su nombre en el reino de los mitos como un héroe igual que él y otras deidades, eso lo demostró superando las emociones de ellos los dioses.

El deseo de batalla, la pasión de la guerra, el fuerte sentimiento de buscar la derrota e incluso, su inmensa lujuria que demostraba al combatir, Kusanagi Godou fue una persona que incluso supero a los dioses con dichas emociones.

Ophis miró al joven guerrero interesada.

– No puedes vencer – Comentó interesada de la reacción del varón – El poder que portan ustedes no es ni una porción del poder que tiene el rojo, ¿En verdad intentaras un suicidio como ese?

Sus ojos se fijaron en el joven quien la miro de reojo y el dragón de fémina apariencia abrió sus ojos mientras miraba como sus labios curveados demostraban la satisfacción de una pelea, su poder aumentaba insignificantemente para los dos dragones, pero ambos notaron que esa entidad era un guerrero honorable.

Godou no escaparía de una batalla y tampoco deseaba alejarse sin comprobar su poder, fue la persona que causo más daño en el mundo con sus poderes y no pensaba escapar sin haberle causado daño a la entidad divina que se paró frente suya.

La sangre que hervía por su cuerpo era infernal, todo su cuerpo se calentaba como si fuera una forja encendida y sin control. La aura dorada con la cual la espada contra dioses se alimentaba fue recubierta por un segundo color, un tono rojizo capaz de quemar todo lo que alcanzara.

La espada que cortaba todo lo divino fue recubierta por un manto de fuego carmesí donde venas parecían comenzar a nacer, magma fue lo que invadió la espada mientras la figura de un hombro de piel morena y cabello de liras de magma alzaba una espada roja envuelta en fuego, otra llama comenzó a invadir la espada con un tono de color azul muy poderosa mientras la imagen de un enorme zorro con nueve colas comenzó a invadir su cuerpo.

La espada fue llenada de la magia que tenía en esos momentos y con el actual poder que tenía, podría quemar un pequeño país.

El dragón abrió suavemente su hocico cargando magia en ella, Godou no dudo y lanzó su corte con las llamas sagradas que incluso quemarían la divinidad del dragón.

Ophis observo el choque de las llamas que incluso habían logrado consumir el cuerpo del dragón en un parpadeo, los exclamaciones de sorpresa aparecieron de sus propios compañeros asombrados de como un mero humano había dañado al dragón entre dragones, pero Ophis, Verethragna y sobretodo Godou sabían que no fue suficiente.

El humo se disipo para mostrar al dragón intacto, Godou dejó escapar su espada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Así que este es el final del camino – El poder del dragón fue superior al de cualquier rival con el que hubiera batallado en el pasado e incluso en el futuro, podía ver que la bestia pronto soltaría su bola de fuego que consumiría su vida – "Supongo que por fin podré volver con ellas" – Bajo la cabeza en rendición, no tenía más poder para poder enfrentarlo o escapar, todas sus autoridades fueron selladas con la escases de magia.

Pase a eso su cuerpo no dejaba de liberar poder, rendirse no estaba en su vocabulario y comenzó a pensar cómo salir de aquella situación.

Los guerreros de Ophis sabían que el final se acercaba y se fueron con el poder de la espada de Arthur, pero no pensaban olvidar a los rivales de hoy por si lograban sobrevivir.

– Godou – Escuchando su nombre, el rey observo al dios quien mostró una hermosa sonrisa y una mirada determinada – Ni creas que este es tu final, no morirás hasta que nuestra batalla haya terminado con uno de los dos matando al otro, así que vamos a salir de esta situación – La confianza de Verethragna y sus palabras fueron aumentando la moral del rey debido al poder de su 6ta encarnación una vez más.

Pero Kusanagi Godou no estaba en desacuerdo con eso.

– ¿Tienes algún plan? – Cuestiono a su contraparte divina escuchando cada opción mientras la bestia que finalizo con su carga, lanzó el mar de llamas abrasadoras en su contra.

– Bésame – Las palabras salieron de sus perfectos labios rosados con un tono seguro y confiado, pero la oración que nació de ellas…

– ¿Qué? – Incapaz de entender el mensaje oculto entre la simple palabra del dios, Godou observo a Verethragna quien sonrojado desvió un poco la mirada, eso causo un vuelco en el corazón de Godou.

– La única forma de escapar es que utilice el [Vendaval], pero con mi poder actual no puedo romper las ataduras de las dimensiones, requiero que me des todo el poder que has acumulado en este instante y sabes la única manera de lograrlo – Explicando de mejor manera su plan, Godou pudo entender lo que deseaba lograr.

Pero…

– ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto? – La forma de traspasar magia a una entidad como un dios o un Campione fue por medio de un beso, debido a la constitución de su cuerpo.

La magia, fuera benéfica o no, no lograría dañar a un Campione a menos que fuera introducida por un medio oral, pues sus cuerpos estaban compuestos de una poderosa magia que funcionaba como un escudo que aplastara la magia de su rival salvo por sus iguales, pero incluso así, el poder de esos "iguales" era reducido a un 70% de su poder original.

Verethragna no dijo nada y simplemente apareció delante de Godou, quien de alguna manera se había arrodillado.

La altura entre ambos no fue mucha en dicha posición, así Verethragna unió suavemente sus labios con los de su rival.

Una repentina ola de emociones repentinamente habían golpeado a Godou en un simple beso, nostalgia, culpa, confusión, pasión, deseo, irá.

Comparado con sus primeras veces utilizando los besos para transferir magia o conocimiento a su persona, Godou no lucho en contra de sus instintos y cerró los ojos mientras entraba en la boca del dios con quien estaba destinado a pelear, entonces Verethragna lo acepto sin mucho problema en realidad.

Sus brazos fueron al cuello del varón y el mismo llevo sus brazos a sus pequeñas caderas, le atrajo a su persona para que la magia fuera tomada para el señor de la guerra. Así quedaron cerca sintiendo sus cuerpo unidos, fue entonces que Godou logro sentir una suave sensación chocar en su pecho…

– Verethragna, tu… – Separando sus labios un segundo para mirar al dios, este utiliza una mayor fuerza para unir sus bocas una vez más.

La magia comenzaba a viajar de un cuerpo a otro con fuerza y velocidad igual al del apasionado beso, no se resistían y no pensaban hacerlo, sus vidas y sobre todo, su revancha dependía de ese resultado.

Verethragna atrapo la lengua de Godou entre sus suaves labios y comenzó a consentirla, succionándola y entrelazándola con su propia lengua. Sentía todo el poder mágico que Godou tenía en esos momentos en su cuerpo, una sensación tan caliente que se reunía en su vientre.

Pero eso no detuvo las llamas carmesí que se acercaban a calcinar sus vidas.

Pero no les intereso a los dos dioses de la victoria y la guerra, Verethragna dejo libre a Godou quien con una mirada cansada mostró una suave sonrisa antes de caer rendido al pecho de Verethragna donde provenía la suave sensación y los vientos de un poderoso vendaval los cubrieron cuando desaparecieron antes de que las llamas lograran tocarlos y matarlos.

Así la grieta de las dimensiones volvió a su soledad, pero el inmenso dragón soltó un leve gruñido debido a unas cuantas escamas que cayeron de su cuerpo.

-En algún lugar del universo-

La oscuridad de la noche junto al inconfundible sonido de una metrópolis fue lo que se podía apreciar y en un bosque cerca del lugar un poderoso viento trajo al mundo a dos entidades, pero en un muy mal estado.

Verethragna quien había invocado a su 1ra encarnación suspiro notando que estaban vivos de alguna manera, observo como el joven descansaba en unas protuberancias en el pecho que fueron notorias debido a que el peso del rey provocaba que su ropa holgada se pegara a su cuerpo. Con un sonrojo tomo al rey para ponerlo en su regazo y suspirar.

Miro a su asesino una vez más descansando en sus muslos y sonrió, las imágenes de su beso invadieron su cabeza y sonrió ante eso.


	2. Origen I

**Capítulo 2.- Origen I.**

Lo que una vez fue la oscuridad de la noche había dado fin con los primeros rayos de luz, un nuevo día daba comienzo en el mundo y eventualmente los seres vivos empezarían a moverse según el orden de las cosas, los pájaros alzarían vuelo junto a su cantar para un nuevo día de actividades mientras las personas se alistaban para trabajar o estudiar.

Pero en un bosque cerca de una ciudad cercana había un par de cosas que no pertenecían a la naturaleza y que no debían de existir en general, eso se demostraba con los animales reunidos mirando a las entidades que la tierra no había creado pero se encontraban en dicho lugar.

Eso eran seres de apariencia humana pero que no eran humanos en lo más mínimo.

Por supuesto se trataban de Kusanagi Godou y Verethragna, los dos dioses victoriosos que habían sobrevivido de su encuentro con un poderoso dragón en lo que fue llamado la brecha dimensional.

Los animales no sabían que hacer en esos momentos, no había nada en sus instintos que pudiera ser de ayuda en esos momentos y no sabían si escapar o simplemente dejaros ahí. Los animales se miraron confundidos y sin saber nada, por lo cual cada uno decidió seguir su instinto natural y alejarse de algo que no existía para ellos, simplemente ignorándolos como si no estuvieran en primer lugar.

* * *

El día avanzó más y más, eventualmente Kusanagi Godou quien poco a poco se comenzaba a recuperar abrió lentamente sus ojos, mientras la sensación del viento fresco y la luz del sol provocaban que su cuerpo se relajara en esos momentos, pues la sensación de existir en un mundo que no fuera el mundo astral le despertó de su letargo.

Con cuidado se levantó y se estiro suspirando al finalizar, limpio sus ojos de forma perezosa soltando un bostezo que demostraba querer descansar un poco más.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – Con su vista ya más clara observo su alrededor – ¿Un bosque? ¿Cómo llegue a este lugar? – Confundido del lugar donde se encontraba, las imágenes del evento del dragón como el beso que tuvo con Verethragna le golpearon como un balde de agua fría – Es verdad, le había entregado mi poder mágico a Verethragna para que pudiéramos escapar de esa cosa… ¿Dónde está Verethragna?

Preocupado por su amigo divino a quien le reclamaría por lo del beso, sus ojos pasaron por todo el bosque hasta que se detuvieron justo donde hasta hace un segundo estaba descansando… y se lamentó profundamente.

Frente a sus ojos y descansando en el pasto del bosque se encontraba Verethragna quien todavía estaba durmiendo, pero lo que Kusanagi Godou estaba viendo que congelo su cuerpo y prendió sus mejillas de un rojo carmesí no fue lo hermoso que se veía Verethragna descansando… sino el estado en el que estaba.

Pues el victorioso dios se encontraba desnudo en su totalidad y pase a lo que Godou esperaba ver, el cuerpo masculino del pequeño joven en crecimiento no era para nada lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado Kusanagi Godou y eso se debía a que no era un cuerpo masculino.

Un cuerpo pequeño pero esbelto curvilíneo con un busto de un tamaño grande pero considerado a su cuerpo, de una cintura delgada y un trasero firme y redondo. El cuerpo femenino perfecto de una mujer y debido al poco musculo que existía era digno de una guerrera sin duda alguna.

–… La verdad me siento aliviado al saber que se trataba de una mujer – Desde su reencuentro para su batalla, Kusanagi Godou no podía dejar de apreciar la belleza del pequeño dios persa con quien había estado batallando y no olvidar el último beso que se dieron.

Sus mejillas se prendieron levemente ante aquel recuerdo y lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar cansado emocionalmente, decidido a esperar a su compañero para poder disparar sus dudas al mismo, se recostó en uno de los árboles cercanos a donde se encontraban y alzó su mirada al hermoso cielo despejado mientras podía escuchar la cercana civilización.

Cerró los ojos, no con la intención de volver a dormir, sino para poder pensar tranquilamente sobre la situación en la que se encontraba.

Debido al uso del vendaval para poder moverse entre los diversos mundos existentes como Alexander había hecho con su velocidad divina, Godou sabía que se encontraba en otro mundo o era una gran posibilidad, sea cual sea el resultado, investigaría y actuaria apenas Verethragna despertara.

-Tiempo Después-

Con el paso de los segundos a minutos y de los minutos a horas, Verethragna frunció el ceño levemente mientras se levantaba y estiraba su cuerpo. Aunque los dioses no necesitaban dormir en realidad, ellos hibernaban temporalmente para poder recuperar su poder original, algunos podrían tomar días o hasta años para poder recuperar su poder por completo, pero las deidades solares era tan solo de un día.

Cada 24 horas su fuerza, cuerpo y demás volvería a estar en su mejor estado con solo un par de horas hibernando, ellos eran quienes en verdad podrían llamar eso "dormir" comparado con los demás dioses.

Así el dios de la victoria limpio sus ojos y observo el hermoso bosque rodeado de vida como si nada malo hubiera pasado, lo que evocaba que no era el lugar donde había batallado en contra de Godou…

"Y hablando de él"

Fue el pensamiento de Verethragna cuando observo su alrededor, hasta que lo encontró recostado en uno de los árboles.

El dios miró fijamente al varón sin saber si se encontraba descansando o solamente tenía los ojos cerrados, repentinamente un sentimiento de frío lo golpeo y lo dejo confundido, pues su ropa aunque sucia y poco impresionante, tenía la capacidad de evitar eso, aunque de por si como una entidad que representa al mayor astro de fuego eso sería imposible, pero debido a su batalla su cuerpo no se encontraba en su 100%.

Bajo la vista y noto su cuerpo como dios en su totalidad, más abajo noto la túnica sucia y la tomo despreocupadamente, se levantó sin problemas del suelo limpiando la suciedad de su cuerpo antes de mirar al varón recostado en el árbol.

– Sé que no estás dormido así que levántate para que podamos terminar lo que empezamos antes de todo los eventos – Su cuerpo ante sus palabras fue rodeado por el aura dorada que representaba su fuerza como el dios de la victoria y la guerra, la muestra de su última encarnación como aquello que lo reflejaba como un dios heroico.

Godou abrió los ojos para mirar a su rival quien deseaba continuar su batalla, más tan rápido como abrió sus ojos los volvió a cerrar mientras desviaba la mirada.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Más el dios… o más correctamente, la diosa de la victoria no parecía conforme con las acciones de su asesino – Cuál es la gran idea de cerrar tus ojos y desviar tu mirada de mí, tu rival destinado e ignorar mi deseo de batalla, Godou – El varón pudo sentir como cada palabra fue cantada con magia para despertar su deseo de pelea.

Pero para el rey demonio eso no era una razón por la cual aceptaría el estado de Verethragna.

– Ponte la ropa si quieres que te mire a los ojos – Aunque ya estuviera _MÁS_ que acostumbrado al cuerpo femenino, Godou todavía conservaba su vergüenza de no aceptar tales condiciones ante un grupo de personas que no eran pareja como él y Verethragna.

Aunque la diosa puso una mirada de póker y sus ojos se pusieron blancos.

¿En verdad su destinado rival y asesino se encontraba indispuesto a mirarla porque no llevaba su ropa puesta?

– Más vale que no estés hablando en serio Godou, desviar tu mirada de tu rival destinado como la persona a quien asesinaste nada más por estar como llego a la existencia… estoy a escasos segundos de llamar al semental – Demostrado que no mentía la encarnación se estaba alistando cuando el sol aumento su temperatura a un nivel asombroso por el repentino cambio, Godou incluso podía sentir la divinidad que se diluía del calor.

Resignado a su decisión Godou miro nuevamente a Verethragna con sus mejillas enrojecidas y con sus ojos cautivados, no en su cuerpo, en la belleza misma de la divinidad.

Aunque su mente y su instinto viera a su rival destinado a matar, incluso aunque su deseo de pelea devoraba sus pensamientos racionales indicando sacar sus armas y atacar sin pensar en nada que lo distrajera como las consecuencia de sus acciones, debido al estado abierto como un humano que todavía conservaba de su existencia antes de ser Campione, Godou se encontró maravillado con quien una vez considero un dios masculino y ahora se alzaba como una guerrera femenina que no conocía la derrota.

Verethragna debió notar la mirada cautivada de su rival, sonriendo divertida al notar los ojos negros del rey fija en su persona y sin pensar en nada más.

Solo esos apasionados orbes azabaches fijados en su rostro y sus labios, en su cuerpo y su condición como una mujer. Sin pensar en nada como las damas con quien batalla o incluso el dragón, solo perdido en su deseo de contemplar su perfecto cuerpo.

– Y te negabas a darme la cara – La burla de la diosa provoco un sonrojo mayor en el rey – ¿Todavía quieres que me ponga esto? – Alzó su ropa frente a los ojos del rey quien trago saliva nerviosamente y asintió en automático, una respuesta grabada en su memoria por culpa de cierta maga rubia – Si es así… – Más la diosa no podría perder ante una mortal, por lo cual lanzó su ropa al varón – _Vísteme_ – Ordenó con un tono maravilloso que haría a cualquier mortal doblegarse.

Pero Godou no era un mero mortal.

– No veo la razón de hacer eso si puedes moverte – Aunque ningún caballero que hubiera conocido se habría negado a las palabras de Verethragna o de Erica con una orden como esa, Godou siempre había sido un varón desafiante del cual no gustaba obedecer órdenes sino darlas, claro que habían excepciones en caso de sus esposas donde no le importaba mimarlas.

Más repetía, a sus esposas.

– Yo dormí con mi túnica puesta hasta donde sé, el que haya despertado desnuda tuvo que ser culpa de alguien ¿verdad? – Más la diosa no pensaba otorgarle una victoria sencilla a su rival destinado y lucharía por su victoria, por muy trivial que fuera.

Incapaz de encontrar una respuesta a esa acusación, tras años de ser un amante más allá de un guerrero contra divinidades, el rey aprendió habilidades que incluso ahora no estaba contento de poseer-las y entre ellas estaba como deshacerse de la ropa fémina que molestaba en su camino, usualmente lo hacía sin pensarlo cuando se encontraba en sus apasionadas noches con Erica.

Un suspiro fue suficiente para llenar de satisfacción a Verethragna.

Rendido a las palabras de la diosa como la culpa de sus acciones, el varón se levantó con las ropas del dios con quien había batallado. Verethragna simplemente alzó sus brazos para facilitar a Godou su trabajo y de paso, que apreciara su cuerpo como lo hacía hasta hace unos segundos.

El rey demonio tomo la capucha sucia que tenía en sus manos y la doblo para que quedaran los orificios de la cabeza y brazos, con cuidado de no ponerla al revés puso los huecos donde debía y lo bajo con cuidado, dejando que bajara a mitad del estómago, ahora solo faltaba la capa que iba a juego con su ropa, pero el rey deseaba encontrar respuestas.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras una mujer? Y ¿Desde hace cuánto lo eres? – Con esas dudas en su mente, pregunto en un susurro a sus oídos dado que se encontraba a tan poca distancia uno del otro, así que el rey espero su respuesta.

– Cuando volví a aparecer fue como una mujer, pero, ¿Acaso eso importa? – Siendo sincera y sencilla con su respuesta, la diosa no consideraba ese tema como algo tan importante para su pelea e incluso ahora poco le interesaba, ser mujer o un hombre no cambiaba nada.

Godou también consideraba eso como algo de poca importancia considerando todas las deidades femeninas con quienes había batallado, aunque nunca hubiera esperado que su primer amigo como primera deidad que había conocido hace tanto tiempo fuera una mujer, pero eso no era importante en esos momentos.

* * *

Una vez que los dos se encontraban alistados una vez más y que estuvieran meramente en un estado normal, los dos dioses de la victoria una vez más analizaron su alrededor.

– ¿Sabes dónde estamos? – Quien cuestiono primero fue Godou a Verethragna desde que había sido él quien utilizo la autoridad del [Vendaval] para llevarlos a otro mundo, pues el dios tuvo que haber pensado en un lugar específico para utilizar su autoridad.

– Mi mandato al viento fue llevarnos lejos del dragón rojo a cualquier precio y eso fue lo que hizo, lamento informar que como tú, no tengo ni idea de donde estamos ni qué tipo de mundo es este – La verdad no tardo en salir a flote entre los guerreros portadores de las formas de la victoria.

Godou suspiro ante esas palabras mientras miro el cielo, el sonido de una metrópolis sonaba cerca lo que indicaba que no estaban muy lejos de una cuidad o algo así, por ende debían de buscar información y conocer algo sobre el nuevo mundo.

– Por el momento vayamos a un lugar donde encontremos respuestas, de ahí veremos que hacer – Tomando el liderazgo debido a su experiencia con los viajes multidimensionales, Godou comenzó a caminar.

Verethragna no fue en contra y decidió seguirlo.

* * *

No paso mucho para que los dos llegaron a lo que en verdad era una gran ciudad con enormes edificios adjuntos a grandes compañías de tecnología avanzada, más las personas como la letra indicaba que se encontraban en alguna parte de los Estados Unidos de América, aunque bien podría ser alguna parte de Europa pero no lo consideraba así.

– Parece que estamos muy lejos de tus tierras – Verethragna quien no era una entidad del mundo moderno y no conocía casi nada de la historia humana pudo decir eso fácilmente, debido a las mismas razones que Godou sospechaba el lugar – Por el momento debemos de obtener información y la mejor manera es existir en este mundo, ¿Alguna idea que tengas en mente? – La diosa miro a su rival curiosa de como actuaria el rey acostumbrado a viajar por diversos mundos.

Godou quedo en silencio y no porque no tuviera ideas, sino por cómo llevarlas a cabo.

Sus experiencias con viajes a otros mundos desconocidos donde poco existía la magia como conocimiento fueron buenos en su momento, debía de empezar a buscar una identidad para existir en el mundo, obtener papeles adecuados y necesarios para cualquier viaje o demás, el dinero también era algo de importancia pero para el rey demonio eso no era algo que importara… no en esos momentos al menos.

– Lo mejor es buscar a una persona con un alto poder político – Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo cuando uno no es de dicho mundo, sería difícil saber quién era una persona con dicho poder y quién no.

Pase a eso los dos dioses no pensaban simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada en un mundo totalmente nuevo, por ende comenzaron a caminar incluso con sus ropas todas desgastadas y sucias debido a sus peleas, aunque por el hecho de ser hechas con mana se limpiaba fácilmente en realidad.

Los dos caminaron ignorando el deseo de matarse mutuamente por uno de sobrevivencia como indicaban sus cargos.

Además de que ninguno deseaba una batalla aburrida en contra de un cascarón vacío y deseaban que los dos lados estuvieran en excelentes condiciones, de lo contrario la victoria no sería tan dulce como debería y solo sería una pequeña burla a su nombre como victoriosos.

Una victoria solo se ganaba cuando los dos rivales estaban en sus mejores momentos para la pelea y Godou no se encontraba en esas, no estaba más recuperado que un 5% debido al hecho de que Verethragna había cortado demasiado bien sus autoridades y su poder mágico a un punto casi inutilizable y por ende, pasaría un tiempo demasiado largo con su poder muy limitado.

Claro que el mismo dios no se encontraba en una situación favorable con un 20% de su poder, pues Godou había utilizado demasiado bien sus poderes en su combate.

-Destrucción-

La tierra repentinamente tembló y una inmensa figura se mostró en la cercanía, las personas comenzaron a gritar cuando una bestia se mostrara sin problemas entre los edificios antes de destruirlos.

La bestia de casi 80 pies de alto con un cuerpo de gran longitud y musculatura cuya apariencia era la de un reptil verdoso con escamas en su espalda, cuernos sobresalieron de su cabeza dando un aire más irrealista a la bestia, la cual parecía sacada de una película japonesa del tiempo de Godzilla.

La bestia escupió rayos y seguidamente de fuego, el grito rompió vidrio y sus pisadas retumbaban creando temblores.

Pero ni Godou ni Verethragna sintieron un hormigueo en sus instintos y tampoco sintieron un deseo de batallar más fuerte del que existía por los dos juntos en un mismo espacio, lo que indicaba que la criatura que había aparecido no era una bestia divina o una entidad del mismo calibre.

– ¿Qué hacemos? – La diosa de juvenil apariencia cuestiono al hombre que fue apodado en vida como el rey del fin, este mismo contemplo a su rival alzándose de hombros.

– Supongo que podemos vencerlo si no hay nadie que pueda…

Más no logro terminar su oración cuando fue interrumpido.

– ¡No teman ciudadanos, Power Hero Man ya ha llegado! – Un hombre con un ridículo traje elaborado de manera cómica exclamó con suficiencia a las personas.

Sorpresivamente las personas aclamaron al héroe quien fue en contra de la bestia, con el chillido de la gente animando al supuesto héroe, algo que fue conmocionaste para el rey demonio y eso se debía a los recuerdos de su vida junto a Annie Charlton, mejor conocida como John Pluto Smith.

* * *

– Con esto terminamos los papeles para ambos y sin problemas – Comentó un hombre de ropaje adecuado a un trabajo de alto cargo, así demostrado por su oficina y su placa enfrente de su escritorio y su mirada era la de una persona que hablaba con un amigo de toda la vida.

Frente suyo se encontraban los dos dioses de la victoria y a quien mantenía en su vista fue al varón con quien hablo de inicio a fin, pase a que no llevaban más de 10 minutos como exageración hablando, ambos se trataban como conocidos de toda la vida y obviamente no fue algo natural en lo más mínimo.

Las autoridades que no resaltaban en la pelea tenían a ser poderes para aprovecharse de la humanidad y vivir como lo que uno era, un rey.

Autoridades de las hadas o ninfas que buscaban cautivar a una persona eran especialmente fuertes, creando vínculos como si dos personas desconocidas se conocieran de toda la vida incluso si su existencia era de no más dos segundos.

Esa fue el tipo de autoridad que Godou había utilizado en aquel hombre con poder político.

– Muchas gracias – Agradecido tomo los documentos que mostraban tanto su existencia como la de Verethragna en el nuevo mundo.

– Lo que sea necesario para su satisfacción~ - Más la autoridad en realidad era bastante poderosa creando casi un vínculo amo-maestro o de vez en cuando y de manera exagerada, amo-esclavo leal.

Agradeciendo una vez más salió de la oficina con los papeles y suspiro con culpa.

Aunque hubiera vivido de acciones como esa en cada viaje a mundo donde necesitaba crear su existencia, Kusanagi Godou no era una persona que considerara correcta ese tipo de actuación en primer lugar, pero tenía que buscar soluciones incluso si era ir en contra de sus propios prejuicios.

– Con esto ya "somos" parte del mundo, ¿Qué sigue? – Dado que era la primera vez en toda su existencia que viajaba a otro mundo, Verethragna no podía hacer más que cuestionar a Godou acerca de qué hacer.

– Obtener información del mundo – Caminando entre las concurridas calles de la ciudad que resulto ser New York, Godou como Verethragna observaron su alrededor.

Aunque para los dioses herejes los humanos no eran diferentes de hormigas que podían ignorar con facilidad, el victorioso dios de los guerreros persa había estado observando a la humanidad con nuevos ojos llenos de sorpresa y curiosidad, más que nada por ser una deidad que en constantes ocasiones peleaba a su lado para dar paso a su destino, la victoria.

Pero por primera vez en la historia de su mito y su vida, observo a los humanos como algo más que simplemente hormigas y eso se debía a que los humanos del nuevo mundo no eran como los que conocía por pocas razones.

Caminando por las calles se encontraban personas con rasgos nada humanos como seres que no sabía si llamar humanos, ya fueran seres humanos con rasgos animales tales como colas, orejas, colmillos o puede que todos juntos y luego se encontraban aquellos quienes no sabía qué tipo de entidad eran.

Un ejemplo era un ser de un tamaño humanoide con alas de murciélago pero con el cuerpo de un lagarto y el rostro de un león, una cola de mono y las patas de una gallina…

Eso era demasiado extraño como para ser clasificado como una quimera.

Habían también quienes eran humanos normales pero que repentinamente invocaban fuego o rayos, algunos estornudaban ácido o simplemente eran personas normales.

Todo eso era algo que los dioses consideraban debían de investigar a fondo, saber cómo las personas podían usar poderes como eso y si eran considerados como magia, todas esas dudas fueron las que llenaron a Godou en un parpadeo.

Su instinto como Campione no se activaba cuando una persona usaba su poder, la extraña sensación de "poder" no se sentía y eso le daba a entender que no era magia como consideraba.

Pero si no era magia… ¿Cómo era capaz la humanidad de hacer algo como eso?

La respuesta obviamente se encontraría en una biblioteca o buscando a un profesional con el tema, pero como lo fue encontrar una persona con poder político, lo más rápido sería una biblioteca.

Además con eso podría probar que su documentación fuera verdadera.

– Es otro de esos humanos con trajes raros – Verethragna señalo entonces a una persona y Godou volteó a verla.

Era un apuesto chico de cabellos rosados en un permanente bien cuidado y muy atractivo, pero utilizaba un traje extravagante digno de un cómic estadounidense.

A su vez el presente se encontraba rodeado por mujeres que aparentaban ser un grupo de fangirls pidiendo un autógrafo o simplemente un apretón de manos.

Decidido a no pensar mucho en ello continuó caminando mientras pensaba.

Más temprano en la mañana había ocurrido el evento del monstruo junto a la aparición de un hombre con traje ridículo que combatió en contra de la bestia, lucho bien pero fue derrotado al final, por ende Verethragna decidió intentarlo y venció como si nada al monstruo frente suyo aburriéndose en extremo.

Con eso ambos se fueron mientras más, supuestos "héroes", llegaban para poder pelear.

Era claro que les sorprendió ver a la bestia rendida cuando llegaron, pero eso no le importo a las dos deidades de la guerra.

Desde ese entonces habían pasado un alrededor de 4 horas, donde buscaron a una persona con el poder de hacerlos existir en aquella tierra y lo lograron.

Pero durante todo ese tiempo encontraron más eventos con villanos y héroes donde Godou simplemente los ignoro, no deseaba meterse en cosas que le provocaran una jaqueca.

Más tenía en claro que el mundo existía junto a esas personas con poderes que hacían el bien o el mal como desearan, indicando que incluso si ellos activaran sus autoridades nadie pensaría mal de ellos.

Decidiendo no experimentar algo que lo llevaría a un montón de problemas, simplemente continúo con su plan de forma adecuada.

– Nee Godou – Escuchando a su compañera llamándole, el varón observo a su compañera quien continuaba observando con curiosidad todo a su alrededor – Los humanos necesitan de "riquezas" para obtener cosas necesarias, ¿Cómo le haremos para solucionar eso?

Como se esperaba del dios que usaba el conocimiento como arma, ese fue el pensamiento de Godou ante la pregunta que había hecho Verethragna.

Obviamente la fachada de su nacimiento y crecimiento ya había sido resuelta en un par de horas, pero obtener el dinero no sería un tema tan fácil como eso y se debía a que no existía forma de que una persona de otro mundo pudiera tener dinero factible en otro mundo y de ser las mismas, su moneda no era nada comparado con el dolor.

Pero Godou no se preocupó por eso.

– Creo que ya conoces la respuesta – Sin molestarse en responder, Godou dio una mirada a Verethragna.

La joven lo miró con unos ojos que mostraban la lectura del conocimiento para saber la verdad, ella conocía la autoridad que pensaba utilizar y se alzó de hombros, no había necesidad de hablar más de eso.

Así los dos estaban cerca del lugar donde podrían obtener respuestas.

Pero…

-Explosión-

Como ya era común para ambos una enorme explosión resonó de la biblioteca donde pararían y de esa explosión salieron un par de personas con trajes oscuros y un tanto góticos o incluso emos que daban a entender que eran villanos y en portaban entre las cosas, una bolsa y libros.

Notando eso Godou no pudo evitar alzar una ceja.

Los ladrones normalmente robarían únicamente el dinero de la caja como de las personas en el interior, escaparían antes de la llegada de la policía y eventualmente continuaría dependiendo de cómo se desarrollaran los eventos, pero esa fue la primera vez que veía a ladrones robar libros.

Esperando unos segundos por si acaso un héroe aparecía, los dos dioses no estaban seguros de acción tomar.

Eventualmente detenerlos era algo que debían de hacer, castigar a los pecadores era su trabajo después de todo.

– No se preocupen ciudadanos – Más una voz resonó entre las calles llamando la atención de la gente como de los dioses, entendiendo la llegada de un héroe… o heroína por como sonaba su voz.

Todos voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz.

Una mujer de apariencia juvenil con un hermoso cabello negro atado en la parte posterior con unos mechones cayendo lateralmente de su rostro ocultando sus orejas, de una hermosa piel blanca y ojos negros a juego con su cabello. Una belleza natural madura y cautivadora con un lunar en la zona inferior derecha del labio.

Su cuerpo curvilíneo como un reloj de arena cubierta por una playera sin mangas negras de cuero adjunto a una capa dorada y unos pantalones a juego con la playera, donde había una hebilla dorada unida a una tela roja como un tipo de cinturón. Sus manos cubiertas por guantes de tela blanca justo como sus botas.

La hermosa mujer quien tenía una sonrisa en su cara dio un salto de un edificio de al menos 12 pisos, la gente se sorprendió incluso cando había posibilidad de que tuviera un poder que le ayudara a sobrevivir.

– No puede ser, va a hacerlo – Una repentina voz entre la multitud exclamó sorprendida – Va a hacer una caída de súper héroe – Continuó narrando sorprendido como la mujer cayó al suelo con una rodilla alzada y la otra doblada mientras su cuerpo caía por la gravedad y se levantaba – ¡La caída de súper héroe! – Y entonces se desmayó cuando espuma salió de su boca.

Aunque eso fue ignorado parcialmente por otra razón.

Verethragna junto a Kusanagi Godou fruncieron el ceño mirando a la hermosa mujer frente suya, pues había algo dentro suyo que había superado con facilidad a cualquier otra entidad llamada "héroe", lo que indicaba que esa persona escondía un secreto o un poder peligroso.

Pero decidieron no interferir y mirar a lo lejos como trabajaba la heroína en contra de los ladrones de banco, además de ver el poder que tenía.

Como el suave viento de primavera que tocaba en los inicios de otoño, la presencia de una heroína había llevado calor a las personas con miedo y angustia.

La hermosa mujer se levantó para mirar a los ladrones de la biblioteca mientras su capa fue mecida por el viento de la tarde.

Los ladrones se detuvieron nerviosos ante la rápida aparición de un héroe en la escena del crimen, aunque lo venían venir, todavía les preocupo aquello.

– No temas – Exclamó uno a su compañero mientras miro a la mujer frente suya – Es solo una simple mujer y nosotros dos hombres, tenemos la ventaja en esto – Sonrió confiado mientras su compañero pareció creer esas palabras con una confiada sonrisa.

Godou quien escucho ese comentario miró de reojo a la diosa a su derecha quien tenía un aura sombría que haría orinarse en los pantalones al mismo diablo, pues las palabras del villano en cuestión fueron un verdadero insulto a la nueva forma de la deidad guerrera.

Y la verdad era que para él, eso era mentira, muchas veces estuvo al borde de la muerte por un dios femenino que uno masculino.

Pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso y ver como salía de aquella situación la hermosa mujer.

En un rápido movimiento la dama apareció frente al más confiado de los dos para dar un golpe a la boca del estómago sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones, más la onda de choque que salió de eso fue lo más impresionante.

Demostrando un conocimiento de artes marciales dio una patada a la cara retorcida del hombre para mandarlo a volar.

Sus movimientos fueron escasos y simples, pero con la fuerza para terminar rápidamente la pelea.

Desvió su mirada hacía el otro ladrón quien había perdido toda confianza y retrocedió, pero la heroína no pensaba dejar que un villano escapara de las manos de las justicias.

Con un impulso fue en contra de aquel que había cometido un pecado contra los inocentes, por lo cual lanzó un puño que caería en la cara del mismo.

Repentinamente un brillo blanco traslucido se creó frente suya evitando que la heroína conectara su ataque, provocando sorpresa tanto en la hermosa mujer como en los dioses que apreciaron la batalla.

– Ni creas que eso me detendrá para dar mi castigo al mal – Con una decisión de actuar como una aliada de la justicia, comenzó a golpear con tremenda fuerza la barrera que se interponía en su camino.

El sonido de golpes resonó con fuerza por todo el lugar mientras las personas miraban la típica batalla de un héroe y su enemigo mortal, los villanos.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, grietas comenzaron a formarse en la barrera mientras el presente se encontraba sumamente asustado, su barrera no podría protegerle por mucho tiempo.

– Dentro de poco pagaras por tus crímenes – Reuniendo la fuerza en su puño derecho, la llave a su victoria se encontraba en su posesión en esos momentos…

– La única que pagara eres tú – Más una segunda voz interrumpió a la hermosa héroe femenina antes de mandarla a volar.

La mujer choco contra una dura pared de acero y escupió un poco de sangre, su cuerpo cayó al suelo y entonces miró el lugar donde se encontraba solo hace unos segundos.

Un hombre de elegante apariencia que continuaba con ropas negras de cuero cuyo único propósito era reafirmar su lado maligno, su rostro oculto con la mitad de una máscara azul con el ojo y boca amarilla. Aquel hombre tenía un cuerpo fornido pero nada exagerado demostrando la fuerza de su golpe.

– Jefe – El ladrón cuya habilidad fue crear barreras nombro al nuevo villano como a quien servía, la felicidad era evidente demostrada en acciones sencillas como el brillo en sus ojos.

– Inútiles – Pero la severidad de sus palabras afectaron a su compañero – Debieron haber escapado sin llamar la atención, ahora que estoy aquí tenemos que irnos pero ya, no quiero lidiar con héroes de mayor nivel que esa mujer – Mirando a su subordinado quien asintió con los libros en mano, los dos se preparaban para irse.

– De… deténganse – Más la heroína caída logro levantarse una vez más.

Los villanos le dieron una mirada al héroe femenino que se encontraba en su espalda.

La mujer se aferró a la pared para poder levantarse con las piernas temblorosas y una respiración levemente agitada, una cuerda de sangre escapo de sus labios con su mirada cerca de la inconsciencia.

Eso fue por el golpe del villano que demostró su fuerza bruta.

El jefe ante eso mostró una sonrisa satisfecho de que una supuesta aliada de lo justo fuera dañada al punto de costarle levantarse, pero no tenía el tiempo para acabar con ella.

– Te dejo el resto a ti – Caminando mientras ignoraba a la heroína para tomar a su hombre caído, el jefe criminal se retiraba.

La mujer camino un poco para evitar que escaparan, pero con un segundo paso un fuerte golpe por parte de un martillo la llevo al suelo.

– Jajajaja, ni creas que te irás en contra de mi Pudinsito – Una nueva fémina voz sonó y de la oscuridad salió una mujer.

Su cuerpo curvilíneo cubierto por un traje de arlequín rojo con negro hecho de cuero reforzó las cuevas adecuadas, su rostro pintado de blanco puro salvo sus labios cubierto de un intenso rojo o sus ojos con un sombreado muy oscuro, pase a todo eso, Godou no pudo evitar quedar cautivado por dicha belleza.

La hermosa mujer competía con la belleza de Erica fácilmente.

Pero Godou logro sentir como la tercera de las 10 encarnaciones de Verethragna deseaba ser activada, la encarnación que se alzaba como uno de sus ases en batalla en contra de los dioses, el [Semental Blanco] detecto al pecador quien había cometido daño al pueblo y lo que indicaba, que esa mujer no dudaría en matar a alguien.

Repentinamente la hermosa mujer observo a su alrededor y detuvo sus hermosos ojos azules en Godou, entonces le sonrió junto a un guiño de ojos que dejo confundido al rey.

La hermosa dama vestida como un bufón de la corte medieval alzó su masa de gran tamaño y comenzó a caminar, ondulando sus caderas perfectas de una manera muy seductora para cada hombre.

– Dulce sueños – Sin piedad en sus ojos a la par de una sonrisa desquiciada apoderándose de su cara, la mujer no dudaría en matar a quien se encontraba débil en esos momentos.

Más una onda de choque ocurrió cuando el martillo choco en contra de un pie, entonces los vidrios de alrededor se rompieron, entonces la mujer alzó la vista con una vena en la cabeza.

Un hombre estaba de pie frente a ella.

Un cabello castaño oscuro peinado hacía atrás con un parche cubriendo su ojo derecho mientras el izquierdo brillaba de un tono marrón-rojizo, su piel blanca solo resaltaba su nacionalidad americana junto a sus facciones bastante atractivas pero fieras, con el aura de un asesino.

Su cuerpo atlético cubierto por una playera negra de cuero sin mangas y un pantalón negro igualmente de cuero, llevaba unas botas negras de punta de metal y a los lados, cuchillas de acero reforzado estilo soldado.

– Lo lamento jovenzuela, pero ella es mi amiga y no permitiré que la lastimes – Su voz gruesa llena de poder e intimidación provoco escalofríos en muchos, demostrando así que no era un mero humano ordinario.

– Increíble, ¡Es Black Iron! – Una persona exclamó con ánimo apenas descubrió la identidad del nuevo héroe – El héroe con un cuerpo más duro que el acero, el héroe en 8va posición del ranking Americano y el No. 6 del ranking mundial.

Con eso la gente comenzó a alentar al nuevo héroe que lo ignoraba en su totalidad.

Su único ojo brillo en señal de atacar y la mujer se alejó de un salto.

La belleza de traje bicolor no se mostró contenta con la aparición de héroe y era de esperarse, más la realidad se debía al poder que contaba el héroe. Más no pensaba dejar escapar la oportunidad de oro para impresionar al hombre que amaba y de paso, eliminar unos cuantos héroes.

– No puedo contra él sola, es tu turno, rojita – Con una sonrisa burlona mientras decía esas palabras, el hombre como las personas miraron confundidas a la villa, solo hasta que…

-Temblor-

Una estela carmesí golpeo la tierra creando un temblor que sacudió a las personas e incluso algunos edificios, pase a eso nada de verdad se destruyó demostrando como todo estaba diseñado para resistir situaciones como aquella… o simplemente los edificios tuvieron la suerte de sobrevivir, cualquiera sonaba razonable en esos momentos.

La nube de polvo creada con la estela roja fue despejada con el viento pasajero y revelo a una entidad fémina por la forma de su cuerpo, pero era muy alta y musculosa.

Apenas las personas vieron eso se llenaron de terror y comenzaron a salir gritando, todos aclamando un solo nombre…

 _Hulk_

Confundidos y curiosos de aquel nombre, los dos dioses fueron los únicos quienes se quedaron incluso ante la presencia de la entidad roja.

Su altura debía de ser 2.50 metros fácilmente.

Su cabello levemente ondulado y lacio caía hasta el final de la espalda con unos ojos negros a juego, su piel de un curioso tono rojo intenso y cuyas facciones eran levemente salvajes dignas de entidades como ogros u onis. La chica tenía una musculatura notoria junto a sus curvas proporcionadas de una manera tan sensual que parecía imposible y el traje de una pieza estilo traje de baño solo acentuaba aquello furiosamente.

Gracias a años de viajes por todas partes del mundo, Godou conocía palabras adecuadas para describir a la mujer y la perfecta definición que tenía para ella, era Thicc.

(Thicc: Es una jerga inglesa para referirse a una mujer con grandes curvas, usualmente centrada en el trasero y muslos)

La enorme y sensual mujer roja volteó a ver a la hermosa payasa con ropa bicolor con un ceño fruncido.

– No te había indicado que no me llamaras de esa manera, Harley Quinn – Como su imagen daba a entender, la voz de la mujer de rojo era fuerte pero todavía femenina.

Pero para Godou, eso fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar su deseo de lucha en contra de la dama, pero no era su batalla.

El héroe que había sido nombrado Black Iron frunció el ceño levemente mirando a la nueva persona que había entrado en contacto con la villana con traje de bufón.

– Así que era verdad que Red She Hulk se había convertido en una villana, vaya destino más pobre para quien caminaba el camino de una nueva vida – Así como sus palabras indicadas con leve frustración, el joven se puso en una posición de pelea.

La mujer de rojo llamada aparentemente Red She Hulk, miró al héroe en turno por el cual tuvo que aparecer.

Los dos se miraron y estaban listos para la pelea.

Con un parpadeo, Black Iron llegó a donde Red se encontraba y le mando una poderosa patada al rostro, la mujer roja retrocedió un poco debido a la fuerza de dicha patada.

La mujer levanto su brazo deteniendo otra patada del héroe, pero en eso toma su pierna y lo estrella en contra del suelo con gran fuerza. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara, cuando de la nada, un potente dolor la inmoviliza y mira su estómago siendo pateado por Black Iron.

El héroe dio un golpe a la barbilla de la mujer para entonces continuar con una serie de golpes a su abdomen con tal de crear un inmenso dolor en la misma, sin piedad ni con oportunidad de contrarrestar o de lo contrario moriría en acción.

El sonido retumbaba con cada golpe que daba a su máxima potencia, pues su poder recaía en su cuerpo duro y no una fuerza descomunal.

– Olvidas tu regalo bombón – Golpeando al distraído héroe fue la villana nombrada como Harley Quinn, la cual logro distraer al héroe como tenía planeado.

Sintiendo la libertad en su cuerpo una vez más, Red She Hulk con ira en sus ojos y su cuerpo emanando una gran cantidad de calor, dio un golpe en el abdomen del varón con tal fuerza que incluso se escuchó la ruptura de sus huesos.

Curiosamente fue el sonido de metal rompiéndose.

Así el héroe fue mandado en contra de la pared y cayó junto a su amiga, alzó la mirada donde las villanas se acercaban.

– "Así que este es mi final, eh" – Pensó el caballero rendido debido a que sabía muy bien que no podría vencer a nadie de la familia Hulk, todavía así lo intento, pero fracaso.

– Terminemos con esto rojita~ - Como si fuera una niña en su cumpleaños a punto de abrir sus regalos, Harley alzó su martillo con tal de poder acabar con los villanos.

Red She Hulk deseaba comentar en contra del apodo de la lunática, pero no lo hizo ya cansada de lidiar con la mujer y simplemente calmaría su deseo de pelea matando al héroe que pensó en vencerla.

Así las dos damas se acercaban más y más a los héroes caídos.

Repentinamente la mujer roja fue manda a volar mientras que Harley logro esquivar ser impactada por su cuerpo saltando hacía atrás, más el cuerpo continuó volando chocando en contra de muchas cosas sin detenerse en lo más mínimo.

La dama vestida como bufón miró al responsable para encontrarse con aquel espectador a quien le había guiñado el ojo.

Verethragna contrariamente a Godou se había quedado en su lugar, no tenía intención de pelear en contra de oponente que no despertaran su interés y ellos no eran una excepción, por lo cual dejaría que Godou se encargara de ellas y ella… haría algo, posiblemente.

– ¡Oh! Tratando de ser un héroe, ¡Están lindo! – El sarcasmo de Harley fue fácil de notar dado que no había escondido, más el rey simplemente frunció el ceño – Veamos si puedes morder lo que ladras – Impulsándose levanto su martillo para poder golpear a su rival.

Dado que no sintió ninguna amenaza, Godou se había dejado golpear, más no se había movido y Harley intento avanzar el golpe que parecía imposible.

El rey entonces se movió hacía la derecha esquivando un golpe de Red She Hulk quien había regresado al campo de batalla.

La mujer nada contenta de eso comenzó a moverse a una increíble velocidad, pero el joven continuaba esquivando cada uno de sus golpes con movimientos sencillos con gran maestría, aunque no por nada había pasado el peor infierno de su vida entrenando con su hermana jurada por nada.

Así levanto su mano derecha para detener el golpe de Harley y luego saltar hacía atrás esquivando el golpe de Red She Hulk, para luego con un impulso quedar a una distancia acortada de la mujer, entonces ambos se vieron a los ojos directamente.

Ambos se observaron en los reflejos de los ojos del otro, pero cuando Red She Hulk parpadeo, lo único que encontró al abrir sus ojos fue el viento azul que se acercaba a donde estaba, notando como su cuerpo subía hasta que la gravedad hacía su trabajo.

Con solo unos segundos la mujer cayó al suelo una vez más sintiendo un inmenso dolor, Harley quien apenas logro ver lo que paso retrocedió del varón en un instante, entendiendo que no podía vencer a esa persona.

Más el joven no pensaba dejarlas escapar tan fácilmente, así que incluso en contra de sus principios lucharía en contra de la nombrada como Harley Quinn.

Pero antes de poder acercarse…

-Humo- -Explosión-

Una bomba de humo repentinamente exploto y sorprendió al varón, quien con un movimiento de labios creo un poderoso viento que se llevó al humo para encarar a un soldado vestido de una armadura de rojo con una apariencia robótica de dinamita.

– La misión fue completada, nos retiramos – Con eso indicado una nueva bomba de humo cubrió el lugar donde los villanos se encontraban.

Una vez más el viento se llevó el humo revelando que las villanas habían desparecido.

Godou observo su espalda encontrando a su rival destinado junto a los dos héroes descansando no tan heridos como ante, indicando que Verethragna había salvado sus vidas.

Camino hacía su compañera para poder apoyarla en lo que necesitara.

– Veo que hice lo correcto al venir aquí – Más una voz llamó la atención de los dos dioses como de los héroes.

Frente de todos ellos una extraña criatura con la apariencia de una rata, perro, oso, conejillo de indas o cualquier cosa con un traje elegante con una corbata roja.

Su pelaje blanco con dos orejas cortas cuadradas con una larga nariz y una pequeña boca triangular, de una complexión delgada con el saco sobre la camisa blanca de manga larga, un pantalón negro de vestir y unos zapatos anaranjados con suela blanca. En su espada se movía una cola de pelaje blanco mientras en su rostro una garra que pasaba por todo su ojo derecho se mostraba.

– ¿Quién eres? – Afilando su mirada, Godou observo a la entidad desconocida quien mostró una sonrisa ante la pregunta del rey.

– Mi nombre es Nezu, director de la mejor academia de héroes del mundo y ustedes dos se vuelvan mis nuevos alumnos – Respondiendo con una sonrisa en cara, los dos dioses de otro mundo solo pudieron responder de una sola manera…

– ¡¿Eh?!

-En otra parte-

En un lugar abandonado repleto de oscuridad, una persona observo por medio de una enorme pantalla la imagen de los dioses que habían llegado de otro mundo, con un único brillo de color violeta y una sonrisa deformada que resaltaba de la oscuridad.

– Con esto, todos los personajes se han reunido para la obra – La oscuridad comenzó a crecer más y más casi creando una infinita nada – Es hora de que terminemos esta majestuosa obra de tantos años, Kusanagi Godou, Warlord Persian… _Campione_ – Seguidamente una risa escapo de su boca resonando mientras numerosas luces comenzaban a encenderse entre la oscuridad.

Pronto el mundo caería en caos por la aparición de una entidad y sus destinados rivales.

* * *

 **Bueno, una vez más reinicie el mundo de esta historia.**

 **Tengo que admitir que no es para nada sencillo tener que rehacer esta historia tantas veces para poder crear un fic adecuado con una buena historia y un desarrollo interesante, aunque posiblemente la falta de imaginación para el inicio de las historias.**

 **Para quienes recuerden la primera historia que se basaba en Godou convertido en un infante, eso fue un inició que no me dejo satisfecho casi como si fuera demasiado forzado a funcionar y las ideas que seguían compartían el mismo destino.**

 **La versión anterior fue también forzada a continuar con que todo quedara, en vez de hacer que todo fuera sin forzar nada a aparecer.**

 **Puede que sean pocos los que hayan visto los cambios y no los culpo, pero ahora esta es una historia completamente diferente y cuya continuación ya tango decidida.**

 **Dado que no coloque palabras finales en el anterior capítulo hablare de ello aquí, empezando con lo que pudiera ser lo más confuso y eso fue los momentos Godou x Verethragna, la cual debieron de parecer muy Yaoi hasta esta continuación donde se revela que Verethragna en realidad es una mujer.**

 **¿Qué me llevo a hacer esto?**

 **Desde que leí por primera vez como se relacionaron Kusanagi Godou con el dios de la victoria, me encanto y me había enamorado de cómo se llevaban los dos, con el trágico final, entonces planeando mi tercer reboot me di la idea de hacer a Verethragna no la razón de que Godou terminara en otro mundo, sino un compañero y luego, que fuera mujer.**

 **Naturalmente esta historia cuenta de un Godou con ya años de experiencia que no abandono su estilo de vida incluso cuando las mujeres que amo desparecieron de su vida, decidido a vivir como ellas hubieran deseado que viviera hasta que apareciera un enemigo capaz de matarlo, aunque no tuvo relaciones amorosas tras la muerte de sus esposas originales y de las campiones con quienes inicio una relación.**

 **Eventualmente para las chicas de BNHA, estas deberán de abrir el corazón cerrado de Godou junto a la diosa de la victoria.**

 **Ahora pasando a los personajes de DxD, el inicio de la historia realmente es un tributo a una gran obra de arte que se llama "God Slayer in new lands" de D'ArcofNeo, basándome en su inicio con el evento de Great Red, pero agregando la aparición de Ophis y la facción de Vali.**

 **Eventualmente decidí hacer esto un multicrossover dando paso a personajes de otros animes y cómics, y no es de la nada, esto tiene una explicación.**

 **Iniciando con el hecho de que Kusanagi Godou fue el [Rey que se representa al final de las eras] tras los eventos del último tomo, obtenido el poder de viajar a otros mundos y por ende, villanos de esos mundos que visito pueden aparecer junto a aliados e incluso de otros mundos.**

 **Pronto iniciare el tercer capítulo para poder dar continuación a la historia que no ha sido abandonada sino que ha sido dejada en pausa para crear la historia perfecta.**

 **Rezo que sea esta.**

 **Sin más por el momento…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
